Life As Ten
by DauntlessProdigy4Life
Summary: "Four and Six. Together. Always." Tobias and Tris live together after Tris' initiation, and are training a new batch of initiates. I hope you guys like it!
1. Dauntless

**A.N./So, hi! I'm DauntlessProdigy4Life :) Thanks for checking out my story! I've actually been on fanfiction for A LOT longer than what my profile says, I just decided to make an account on it a little while ago and post all my stories. See ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. VR does. :)**

~Tris POV~

I pull away from Tobias, my face still flushed and pink from our kiss. There's a dead silence as everyone in the Pit stares, jaws dropped. "You never told us!" Christina shouts, and I smile at her and shrug."After we pick our jobs, you're coming with me. Details, girl!"

I grin. "All right." I step up in line, where Eric holds a sheaf of papers.

"Four, you picked this skinny little Stiff? Never thought it of you." Peter smirks and crosses his arms.

Tobias' face turns red and he opens his mouth, but I stop him and turn around.

"I am not a Stiff. I am Dauntless." Peter raises his eyebrows. "You? Not likely."

I draw back my fist and smash it into his face. When I pull back my arm, there's a small trickle of scarlet blood under his nose. "Are you sure about that?" I smirk.

Christina and Will whoop and clap, and Peter's face turns beet red with anger. He leans close and whispers in my ear, "Better watch your step. Wouldn't want your pretty little face to get hurt, now would we? Oh - never mind. You don't have one." He pulls away and gets in line.

"All right, Tris - because you ranked first, you get any pick of any job you want. What job would you like?" Eric says, sounding bored.

"I want to train transfer initiates," I decide. Eric looks up. "Well, that's only a part time job so pick another one too."

"I'll be ambassador to factions." Eric nods and holds out a set of keys to me.

"Apartment 46A," he says. I step aside, watching everyone else choose jobs. Uriah wants to train the Dauntless born and work in the control room. Lynn chooses to guard the fence. Peter decides to be a gladiator and fight people for entertainment. Next, Marlene grins and says "I want to be a Dauntless nurse!" I smile to myself. That job is perfect for her.

Christina decides on helping Uriah train Dauntless born and work in the Dauntless clothing store in her spare time. She turns to Will sadly, her expression serious.

"Will, pick a job. Lynn wants to guard the fence - we need one more initiate to stay in the Dauntless compound," Eric says. Will looks up in shock. "I want to work in the control room," he says with a big smile. Christina shrieks with joy and runs to him, and he picks her up and twirls her around.

"All right, you remaining three Dauntless born will guard the fence," Eric says, as he picks up his papers and leaves.

Tobias looks over at me, a huge smile plastered on his face. He grabs my hand and pulls me close. "Party tonight to celebrate your entry into Dauntless!" He sets me down and picks at his shirt. "And also... I've, well, been thinking..."

"What?"

"Doyouwanttomovein?"

"WHAT?"

"Do you want to, you know, move into my apartment?"

My face breaks out in a huge grin, but I pretend as if I'm thinking.

"This is a _really_ hard decision, considering I kinda live there already," I say, laughing. Tobias' eyes light up and he presses his mouth to mine. I feel a rush of sudden warmth run through me, and I twine my arms around his neck, sinking into the kiss. Suddenly, I hear a shout of "GET A ROOM!". I turn to see Uriah and Marlene right next to us. Uriah shakes his head, grinning.

"Well, we kinda already have," I smirk, looking at Tobias. Christina dashes up, snatches my keys, and pulls me away. "We have GOT to talk about this! Come with me, no exceptions!" Marlene follows and I am pulled into my new apartment on the tenth floor. There's a floor to ceiling glass window straight ahead, letting in sunlight. A fluffy bed with black covers is in the corner, and a mini kitchen to my right. Christina locks the door behind me, and grins. "Now, Tris, PLEASE be girly JUST this once. When did this happen?"

"A couple days before initiation ended," I answer. "We didn't publicize it before because Four didn't want it to affect my ranking."

"Aww!" Marlene sighs. "That's so cute!"

"Yeah, I guess." I say, a bit uncomfortable. "Anyway, what's going on with you and Uriah?"

"Me and Uriah?" Marlene asks, blushing. "Oh, umm, nothing."

"Come on!" Christina urges, leaning forward. "You guys should totally get together! Trust me and my relationship advice. You guys are perfect!"

Marlene seems to have cheered up as she gives us a small smile. "You really think so?"

"Yeah." I chime in.

"Wow, thanks." She grins.

"So, you guys coming to the party tonight?"

"Ohmygosh!" Christina and Marlene make identical shocked faces. "THERE'S A PARTY TONIGHT! We are totally going shopping!"

I sigh. "Why did I ever bring that up?"

"Come on, Tris. You'll look great!"

"But I'm serious - I can't be beautiful!"

"Maybe not, if that's your opinion. But we can make you noticeable, and completely unforgettable. Come on!" I laugh and roll my eyes. "Okay guys."

**~3 hours later~**

"Aren't we done yet?" I complain. Christina turns around with a shocked face. "Of course not! We still have to get to dresses and makeup!" Marlene chimes in, "Come on, Tris, just think how AMAZING you'll look after all this!"

We turn into yet another store, and head straight for the dress section. After a long time of trying on dresses, and an equally big pile of rejections, I walk out. Marlene stares at me then smiles.

"Tris, I think we found your dress." Christina turns around and stares at me too. "Perfect! But don't look in the mirror, your look is going to be a surprise!"

Later, after we buy a 2 bags of makeup products, we go back to my apartment so we can all give ourselves an extreme makeover. "We'll start with you, Tris," Christina says. "I'll do your dress and makeup. Marlene, hair. Let's go!"

Finally, I am allowed to look in the mirror. I turn around and my eyes go wide. I am wearing a shimmery knee length black dress with spaghetti straps. My blonde hair is done up in a casual bun with strands coming down. Sunglasses are perched on my head. My lips are a light pink and my eyes are outlined. I am not beautiful. But I am noticeable. I am unforgettable. "Thank you," I breathe, and they smile.

"See you at the party!" Marlene says, and they both leave. Immediately, Tobias comes in, wearing a black leather jacket, a skin tight black t-shirt, jeans, and converse.

"Like the view?" He laughs. "Didn't think it would be 'safe' to come in while they were w... w... wow Tris. You... um... look amazing." He looks embarrassed and his face is pink.

"Let's go," I smile.

"Yes, ma'am."

**A.N./ Hope you liked it! :D Please review - I would really like to see what you think. Thanks for reading! See ya soon!  
**

**~DauntlessProdigy4Life**


	2. Initation Party

**A.N./ Hey guys, so here's the second chapter! :D Glad you liked it :) Oh and just saying - the party is at Zeke/Uriah's apartment, I forgot to mention that.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, Veronica Roth owns Divergent, not me. :P**

Stepping into Uriah and Zeke's apartment is like stepping into an alternate universe. The walls are decked with streamers and disco balls are flashing everywhere. The place is crammed with Dauntless, drinking and laughing.

I can hear shouts of "Hey, Four!" and "Hey, Six!". We both smile. Looks like my new new nickname is catching on.

Tobias grabs a beer from an ice chest and hands me a Coke. I push it away and laugh "Beer please."

"Whatever you want!" Tobias kisses me and then hands me a beer. I open the top, take a deep breath, and then tilt my head back and drink. After 10 seconds, I come back up for air, to find Tobias staring at me. He tilts his eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" He asks, and I smile. "Completely."

"HEYY GUYS!" Uriah stumbles up, completely drunk and loose. "This is so epic! By the way, Tris. You look good tonight."

I don't know how to respond. But suddenly I feel Tobias' muscles tensing behind me. He goes into "Four" mode.

"Did you just say my girlfriend looks good?" The apartment has gone deathly quiet and everyone is staring. There's a short pause before Uriah tries to backtrack his mistake.

"Oh - oh no I just meant that she's pretty."

Four clenches his fists and I give Uriah a glare before turning around and whispering "It's fine, Tobias. Let it go just this time."

"Fine. Uriah, if I ever catch you doing that again, you don't want to know what will happen."

"Okay, sure!" Uriah says, a little too brightly. A tense silence settles over the room, and Zeke, in an effort to get the party back, turns up the music. In no time, the place is how it was 2 minutes ago.

I lead Tobias into a corner. "What was that all about?" I demand.

"I'm sorry Tris, okay? It's just... well... I don't want to share you with anyone. I want you to be mine." He kisses me, and all my anger melts into my shoes.

I smile. "It's all right. Now let's go have a good time! It is my initiation party after all!"

We walk out and start dancing to the music. Suddenly, Zeke gets up on a chair and yells. "TRIS, FOUR, MARLENE, URIAH, CHRISTINA, WILL, SHAUNA! IF I CALLED YOUR NAME, THEN GET UP HERE TO THE ROOF RIGHT NOW!"

Tobias and I follow Zeke to the rooftop, which is decked with lanterns and has no border or fence. It's a fifty foot drop straight down the Pit. Well, it seems Dauntless enough.

"Okay guys, we're going to play Candor and Dauntless now. You know the rules," Zeke says once everyone is up here.

"HEY, that's not fair! We're only wearing dresses!" Marlene crosses her arms as she looks pointedly at Zeke.

"Fine, fine..." Zeke holds his hands up in defeat. "Meet back here in five, okay?"

I hug Tobias and whisper, "be right back." Then I run to my apartment. I change into a pair of black skinny jeans and black converse, and then put on a black tank top and a leather jacket on top, and leave my hair and makeup how it was. I sprint back to the rooftop, to see that I am the last to come back.

"All right, Four. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Tobias replies, smirking.

"I dare you to go out into the Pit and propose to the first person you see." Tobias walks out of the room and into the Pit followed by me, Zeke, and Christina, and we immediately see Eric.

"Eric, I have loved you for a long time. You are my stars and my moon. Will you marry me?" Tobias asks sweetly.

"NO! FOUR?!" He walks away, eyeing us suspiciously, as we all break out in laughter.

We go back to the apartment, and Tobias looks at Marlene. "Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," she says. Suddenly, I have an idea. I lean over to Tobias and whisper something. He nods and says, "I dare you to sit on Zeke's lap for the rest of the game." Shauna smiles and sits on Zeke's lap. He hugs her, and they both smile then.

Shauna says, "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless! I'm no pansycake!"

"Let's see about this. I dare you to jump off this roof."

Zeke pulls off his shirt as he raises his eyebrows at Shauna.

"Pansycake." Shauna laughs.

"What? I might DIE okay?"

Zeke shakes his head and then turns on me. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," I say cautiously. It would be almost as good suicide if I let Zeke dare me to something.

"What was your old name?"

"Beatrice. But NEVER call me that."

"Okay, Beatrice."

"ZEKE!"

"Okay, okay fine."

"I think we should go now, see you guys later!" Tobias says, and I nod in agreement as we leave the party, waving. We go to his apartment and get in bed. "I love you, Six," Tobias says, burying his face in my hair. "And I love you, Four," I return. He hugs me, and we go to sleep.

**A.N./ I hope you guys liked it! :) Next chapter will probably be up soon.**


	3. New Initiates

**A.N./ Thanks guys! It's really nice to know someone likes this story :D So anyway, here's the next chapter! On a side note, I may not be posting as much during the week, but I'll make up for it on the weekends. :) Thanks! See ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.**

**_(11 months later - next initiation)_**

"Tris."

"Go away."

"Trissyyyyyyyyyy."

"Stop it!"

"Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis wake uppppppppppppppp."

"No please?" I stuff my pillow over my head.

"Tris, you don't want to be late for the initiatessss today!"

I open my eyes to find Tobias' deep blue ones only an inch from mine. "AAH!" I yell, scrambling away before bursting into laughter.

Tobias smiles and says, "The initiates are coming today. Oh, and I got you breakfast!" He holds out a chocolate muffin and an omelet on a plate. I nibble a bit of the warm muffin, inhaling the chocolatey fragrance. "Mmm, good." I nibble another bit.

He grins. "Great. So, why don't I go meet the initiates, and then I'll meet you back here for dinner? I'm guessing you'll be done with your muffin by then."

"Tobias!" I throw the muffin at him, and he catches it with perfect accuracy. "See you at the net," he laughs.

I wave, and then duck into bathroom to shower and get ready. I change into a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a pair of black flats Christina bought me, a tank top, and a black leather jacket. I pull my hair up in a ponytail and add some eyeliner. Finally, I look in the mirror. Hair? Check. Makeup? Check. Scary Six look? Check. I head out, remembering to grab my muffin from the bed where Tobias left it.

I check my watch. The initiates should be coming in any minute now. I sprint down the halls, dodging Dauntless and finally make it to the net next to Tobias. He nods at me and says, "The initiates are jumping off the train now. They'll be here soon." I swallow hard, remembering my own initiation, and the girl that fell down, her hair fanned out and limbs at odd angles.

"Hey guys!" I see Christina as she bounces over. "Wanna bet on who's gonna jump first? I bet it'll be a Candor."

"Nope, a Dauntless born for sure." Uriah comes over and neatly plucks my muffin out of my hand and takes a bite. "Hey!" I protest, snatching it back. "Mmfgh! Muffins are good!" Uriah says, as he swallows.

Tobias laughs. "I think it'll be an Erudite," he says. "Wanna bet five dollars?"

I smile. "Sure - I think we're about to find out."

Suddenly, I hear shouts of "They're coming!". I hear a scream of elation and a girl in Erudite blue lands in the net. She hooks her fingers in it and looks up, laughing. Tobias goes into "Four" mode, and beckons to her. "Come on, what's your name?" She hesitates, looking around.

"Think about it, you don't get to pick again," I say, smiling slightly. That's what Tobias said to me when we met each other in Dauntless for the first time.

"Holly." She nods at us and hops off the net. Tobias grasps her hand and holds it up. "First jumper, Holly!" Roars of applause can be heard from the crowd of Dauntless surrounding the net.

I nod at her, going into "Six" mode. "Welcome to Dauntless."

**. . .**

Overall, it looks like we have 9 transfers and 10 Dauntless born, apparently a little less than the normal amount of initiates.

I whisper to Tobias, "Looks like there's no Abnegation this year." He smiles. "Well, you and I are the exception, right?" I laugh and he ruffles my hair as we turn to the initiates.

I run my eyes over them, doing a quick mental scan of each.

_**Candor: 3 transfers:**_

_1. David - Close cropped black hair, a sly expression and black eyes._

_2. Liam - Light brown hair and light blue eyes. Like a mini Tobias, but with lighter eyes._

_3. Rita - A weak looking girl with black hair and brown eyes. I can tell she's going to be cut._

_**Erudite: 4 transfers:**_

_1. Holly - First jumper. A girl with tanned skin and brown eyes. She looks determined, and I wonder what's going to happen with her in the fighting stage._

_2. Alex - Handsome with dark hair and startlingly green eyes. Looks strong, probably won't give up._

_3. Britney - Blonde hair and light green eyes. She smiles at Tobias and completely ignores me. I instantly hate her._

_4. Claire - Light brown hair and same green eyes. Looks to be best friends with Britney and copies her every move. She doesn't look too strong though..._

_**Amity: 2 transfers:**_

_1. Bryan - A strong boy with windswept black hair and black eyes. Looks like he and Alex are making friends. Wonder how he got that strong in Amity..._

_2. Isaac - Light brown hair and dark eyes. Doesn't look too strong, probably will be cut._

I look over at Four. He smiles, and we stand up.

**(Change of POV, Tobias POV)**

"All right! Be quiet or be factionless!" I yell, and instantly the place is quiet. Tris continues with the same lines that I had given last year. "All right, Dauntless born, follow Christina and Uriah. Assuming _you _don't need a tour of the place." The Dauntless born leave, chattering, and the transfers stay quiet as they look up at us.

"All right, I'm Four, and this is Six."

"Numbers? Clever names," a Candor says snarkily. I think his name was David.

I cross my arms and walk up to him in an intimidating way. When I speak, my voice is deathly quiet. "If I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths, I would have joined their faction, stupid. Now shut it." He nods meekly, and I can hear snickers behind me. I walk back next to Tris, and let her continue.

Six goes on. "Now we'll be taking you all to the Pit." Luckily, no one comments this time, and we lead the way to the Pit. We show the initiates around, and then take them to the Chasm.

"The Chasm represents the fine line between bravery and idiocy!" I yell above the roar of the rushing water. "A fall in will end your life." I see the initiates move back, and their expressions vary. Some look shocked, some excited, some just plain scared. I smirk at them and walk back to Tris. "Should we go get lunch now?"

"Fine by me," she answers as she smiles at me.

**(Change of POV, Tris POV)**

As we enter the cafeteria filled with Dauntless, I can see some of the initiates shying back from being in from of the huge crowd. The Dauntless whoop and cheer the initiates on, and they walk in with new confidence. Tris and I sit down with Christina and Uriah.

"Having fun?" Uriah said smugly.

"It's wonderful," I groan as I take a bite of my hamburger. "How did you ever put up with this?" I ask Tobias, as he laughs and kisses my forehead. "You were there, Tris, remember?"

"Hey guys, I think a couple of your initiates are coming over." I turn around, and see Britney and Claire walking over with smiles plastered on their faces. They make a beeline straight for Tobias, and twirl their hair around their fingers.

"Hey Four, so... we were wondering if you would like to come over and sit with us?" Britney smiles and Four raises his eyebrows at her. "No."

Britney looks crushed, and her eyes grow hard and angry. "WHAT?"

Tobias laughs and turns around and kisses me. Once he lets go, we both smirk at Britney and she stamps her foot down. "I'll get you back for this!" She yells at me, and stomps away back to her table. Claire follows her back uncertainly, and Tobias and I hug each other.

"Want to go back to the apartment?" He asks. "Sure," I reply, and we walk hand in hand out.

**Hope you guys liked it! :) Please review because then I can see what you think :D Bye!**

**-DauntlessProdigy4Life**


	4. Knife Day

**Hey guys - I'm back :) Sorry, it's not as long as the others this time, but still, hope you like it! **

**Side Note: I'm not sure how long I can keep this daily posting thing going, but I'll try and keep it going. The longest I'll go without posting will probably be 2-3 days. Anyway, thanks so much for supporting me!**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent, not me. :)**

_**Tris POV**_

I wake up curled next to Tobias under the black comforter.

"Morning, beautiful," he says, smiling.

"I think you must have been talking to someone else," I laugh, and immediately he puts a finger to my lips. "Never say that, Tris. You're stunning. You're beautiful, and I love you more than anything else in the world." He kisses me and wraps his arms around my body. We lie there, in no rush to begin the day. Sunlight filters in through the glass window and lights up the large room.

Tobias yawns. "Think we should just call in sick today and lie here for the rest of the day?"

"I bet Britney will be extremely disappointed if she finds that you're not there," I smirk, and he groans. "Guess we better get up now."

He throws off the comforter and stands up. I stare at him until he pulls on a shirt. I can't help it, even though we've been dating for a year now. Luckily, he didn't notice, and suddenly his eyes light up.

"I CALL BATHROOM FIRST!" He yells, and races in like a two year old, beating me to the door. "Aww, let me in, Tobias. Pretty please?" I ask sweetly.

"Nope - but why don't you go get us breakfast, Trissy?" He calls back, and I can hear laughter in his voice.

"Ugg, fine!" I groan and pull on a short black skirt, comfortable for today's knife throwing and gun exercises. I pair it with short black combat boots, a tank top and a black leather jacket, and black fingerless gloves.

"I'm leaving!" I call to Tobias, and I only hear a grunt as I walk out the door, smiling. As I near the cafeteria, I hear the sound of arguing voices.

"Stop it, Claire! He is MINE! And don't say anything different!" I see Britney and Claire standing outside the cafeteria, talking loudly about Tobias, I assume.

"Having fun?" I give them a sweet smile before ducking into the cafeteria, which only half full now. Looks like Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, and the rest of our group aren't here yet. I grab 2 blueberry muffins and an omelet, before walking out again. Britney and Claire are still there. Britney eyes the fact that I got two muffins, and gives me a harsh glare, while Claire offers a weak smile.

I nod at them and say, "Be at the training room at 7. Don't be late." I walk off back to the apartment, whistling and thinking about training today.

Once I reach the apartment, I find Tobias sitting on the bed, fully dressed in sneakers, black jeans, and a leather jacket. "Hey Trissy," he greets me, smiling. I throw a muffin at him. "Here you go, and don't call me that."

"Okay Trissy! Come on, we have to leave now if we'll be at the training room in time."

We leave the apartment and walk hand in hand to the training room. By that time, it's 6:53, and the only initiates there so far are Holly and Liam. They're chatting with each other and laughing, and when we walk in, Holly looks up and smiles. "Hey Four, Six!"

"Hey," I respond, as Tobias acknowledges them with a nod. We walk over to the table littered with throwing knives, and chat idly together as initiates begin to filter in.

"Are you going to throw knives at me this time?" I ask, smiling up up Tobias.

"Maybe," he smiles. "Oh, I think we'd better get going, it's 7:00."

We walk up to the center of the room in front of the targets, and scan the place.

"All right, Dauntless born, go to the opposite side of the room and train with Christina and Uriah. Transfers, stay here." Four waits till the Dauntless born leave, then nods at me. "Six, tell them about the rankings."

"All right, there are three stages of Dauntless initiation. The first one is primarily physical, the second one primarily emotional, and the third is primarily mental. Initiates will be cut at the end of each stage. Finally, after initiation ends, the top ten ranking initiates, a mix of Dauntless born and transfers, will be made Dauntless members," I say with an air of indifference. I can hear gasps and see clenching of fists. Holly looks the same as before, if not more confident. I can tell she's determined to get in.

_**Tobias POV**_

I take over. "Today, we'll start the physical stage, by focusing on knife throwing and guns. Six, if you would please walk to the target." Tris grins and walks to the target. She settles herself against it and stares straight at me, no fear in her clear blue eyes.

"Watch and learn," we say at the same time to the initiates, who are staring at us open mouthed. I pick up 3 knives and tuck 2 into my belt, as I aim the third one. I draw back my arm. _Aim. Inhale. Exhale. Throw. _It lands right above Tris' left ear, and she doesn't even blink as she grins. One more time. _Aim. Inhale. Exhale. Throw. _This one lands right above Tris' head, pinning a bit of flyaway blonde hair to the target board.

The last time. I suddenly have a flashback of last year, of Tris unafraid and angry, staring at me while I threw knives at her. _I love her so much._

_Aim. Inhale. Exhale. Throw._ The knife flies towards Tris and lands right next to her left ear, nicking it and drawing a bit of scarlet red blood. Instantly, we start laughing at the same time while all the initiates look horrified.

"You just bled her!" Alex splutters, his eyes wide. "What's wrong with you guys?"

In response to this, we just laugh harder, before Tris speaks up. "It's... it's just like last year. This stupid instructor named Eric made Four throw knives at me, and Four nicked my ear a little bit last time. This time too." We stop laughing and smile at each other, and I notice that Britney is staring daggers at Tris. _Oh well, who cares what that little misery thinks, my life is perfect._

"Anyway, get throwing!" I yell, and all the initiates immediately scramble for knives. I examine each one in turn, walking up to straighten a posture occasionally. Bryan is the first one to hit the board, and it sticks on impact. Tris congratulates him, and he grins and keeps throwing. By the end of the session, all initiates have hit the board, except for Rita and Isaac. _They're not going to make it if they continue like this._

"Lunch break!" I call. "But only if you've hit the board." All the initiates filter slowly out except for Rita and Isaac. Finally, Isaac manages to hit the board, and almost crying with relief, runs out of the room. Rita is the only one left, and, no matter how hard she throws, she cannot hit the target.

"You're going to be factionless soon if you continue like this," I say, with no empathy in my voice. Rita has tears in her eyes, and she puts down the knife and runs out of the room crying. We stare after her, and Tris wraps me in a hug. "She chose wrong." I nod tiredly. "Yup."

We walk out of the training room.

**I hope you liked it! :D :D Please review, and tell me what you think, because that would make me really happy to see you guys' thoughts. Do you like it? Or not? Thanks! See ya later!**

**-DauntlessProdigy4Life**


	5. Love Inked In

**A.N./ All right, I am SO sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had basketball till really late, and I was extremely sleepy when I got home, and I didn't feel like writing. I know, horrible right! :) Anyway, here you go, and thanks for reading! I made it a little longer this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth does. :D**

_**Tobias POV**_

I yawn as we walk out of the training room, and Tris rests her head on my shoulder. "Tobias?" she asks, and I smile. _I love the way she says my name. _It rolls off her tongue, and makes me feel like there's someone who loves me, who I trust, and that I have a reason to live, to be Dauntless.

"Yes?"

"Can we go back to our apartment and skip lunch?" Tris looks up with pleading eyes, and I laugh. "But I'm hungry!"

"We can pick something up! Pretty please?"

"Fine," I groan. "Let's go pick something up and then go back to the apartment."

Her face lights up, and she hugs me. "Yes!" I dash into the cafeteria while Tris waits outside, and I quickly pick up a salad, 2 hamburgers, and a couple Cokes. I go back outside, and Tris smiles at me.

"Finally. Let's go." By this time, it's 12:37, and seeing that lunch ends at 2:00, we relax and walk slowly.

When we finally get to the apartment, Tris locks the door and we get in bed next to each other. The apartment is flooded with bright sunlight, and I close my eyes, feeling Tris next to me and my body warming up.

_**Tris POV**_

The time slips through our fingertips, and pretty soon, it's 1:47, and nearing the time when we have to get up. Tobias is asleep with his head on my shoulder, his hair glinting bronze in the sunlight. I kiss his neck softly, and smile as he says my name. "Tris?"

I grin and say, "Tobias, we have to get up now. Initiates!"

"Aww Trissy, just five more minutes," he mumbles as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me below the blanket.

Trying to stop my laughter, I slowly wriggle out of his arms and make it out of bed, where I fix my hair up and straighten my clothes. Tobias rolls out of bed, his hair messy and carefree.

"All right Four, shall we leave now?" I ask.

"I would be honored, Six."

We race each other to the training room, occasionally knocking over some people and yelling back, "Sorry!" as we continue sprinting. I see the door and sprint even harder, and my hand touches the door as I fly past just a millisecond in front of Tobias.

"I WIN!" I yell, seeing that none of the initiates are here yet. Tobias comes to a halt, panting. "Are you sure?" I stare around the plain gray room, and realize that I don't recognize it. There are two Dauntless sitting at a table in black uniforms, staring at us in surprise.

Tobias mumbles, "Um, we're sorry." We back out of the room and I quietly close the door and look for Tobias. I see him disappearing into the training room with a whoop.

"Look who won now, huh?" He laughs and I give him a fake glare.

The only initiates here so far are Dauntless born, and they pay no attention to us as we start setting out guns. Finally, people begin to filter in, and by 2:00, everyone is here. Christina and Uriah come in and nod at us.

"All right!" I yell, to get everyone's attention. "We'll be working on guns this afternoon till 6. After that, you're free. Have fun. Anyway, Dauntless born, you know the drill." They nod and go to the other side of the room, where Christina and Uriah are waiting for them.

"All right, everyone get a gun!"

The initiates each grab one in turn, and some look completely terrified with the idea of holding one, particularly Isaac. His hands are shaking so badly that the gun looks like it'll fall at any moment. Others look completely at ease, like Alex, Bryan, and Holly.

Tobias speaks up. "We'll show you how to fire a gun now. Watch closely." He and I both pick up a gun, and we aim for the same target. We go through fluid motions as we each squint an eye, aim, and shoot. The impact rings throughout the silent room, and the initiates crane their neck to see where our bullets landed. There's a round of gasps as they see 2 bullet holes side by side in the center of the same target. The initiates stare with awed expressions, as they struggle to lift up the gun and shoot.

Bullets land everywhere around the walls, and inwardly - I sigh, while going to go correct positions and footwork occasionally.

The evening flies by, and pretty soon, it's 6:00. We dismiss the initiates and walk out with Christina and Uriah.

"Man, this is work." Uriah slaps his hand against his forehead and sticks his tongue out.

Tobias shakes his head with a grin. "Imagine what is was like for me with you three in the same initiation class!" Christina shakes her head and acts like a teacher. "Now, now, Four, mustn't be naughty!"

We all burst out laughing at the half annoyed, half amused expression on Tobias' face before we all part ways.

"Hey guys, remember the big party after initiation ends. It's gonna be EPIC!"

"We'll be there," I confirm, nodding at Tobias. "The initiation parties are always the best! Is it gonna be the usual? Candor and Dauntless, Never have I ever?"

"Yeah," Uriah says, laughing. "And a surprise! Can't tell you yet though."

"Kay, sure. WAIT. Tris, do you want a makeover for it?" Christina squeals excitedly, her face in an expression of pure heaven.

"Oh, sure, why not?" I say boldly, feeling brave enough to let her try it. After all, she is an expert on clothes, right?

"YES!" she says, and immediately whips out her phone and starts texting someone. "This is going to be SO cool!"

I nod slowly, already starting to slightly regret my decision. Tobias wraps his arms around me and waves at them. "We have to go now. But anyway, see you later!"

They smile at us and leave, Christina still hooked onto her phone.

"So, what do you want to do this evening?" I smile at Tobias and he looks down at me shyly.

"I was thinking, well, do you want a tattoo?"

"A tattoo?" I say, confused. _What's the point in that?_

"It's, well, a design I thought of. A small one on both our wrists that signify us being together. It's okay if you don't want to, it's fine - just an idea I had -"

"Tobias," I say gently. "I would love to."

He grins and kisses me, before we race off to the tattoo parlor. As we step inside the dim room, I see a short man inking a golden lion into a Dauntless' member's arm. He nods at us and says, "Tori's in the back. She'll help you."

We walk through the room filled with paintings, dodging things scattered over the floor, and finally reach the curtain drawn across the back of the store. I peek inside, and see Tori sitting on a chair, working on something. "Come in," she smiles, and we hesitantly step inside.

"So, we were thinking, could we get matching tattoos of something we thought of?" Tobias starts off.

"Sure," Tori says. "Just a concern, you guys are sure about this, right? It's a permanent thing, you know."

I smile at Tobias, and we say at the same time: "Absolutely."

"All right. So, is this design one of ours, or something you were thinking of?"

"It's something T... Four came up with. Would you be okay with drawing it?"

"Yeah - give me a description of what you want it to look like, and I'll try and get it right."

Tobias whispers something in Tori's ear, and she nods and starts sketching a rough drawing out on a piece of paper. It takes a few minutes, but finally she smiles and nods. "I'm done. Is this what you wanted it to look like?"

Tobias nods. "Exactly."

"Okay good. I'll go set out the supplies, and I'll be back in a minute. In the meantime, would you like to show Tris the drawing?"

Tori walks out, and I look expectantly at Tobias. He smiles hesitantly, and shows the drawing to me. I look at it, and slowly a smile begins to creep on my face. It's a Ferris wheel glinting in the sunset, with an elaborate _4 + 6_ written in the middle. I look up at Tobias. "Do you like it?" he asks a little nervously. I shake my head. "No, I don't." His face falls, and he looks at the ground and scuffles his feet. A big smile appears on my face, and I throw my arms around him. "Tobias, I LOVE IT!"

**. . .**

4 hours later, we're sitting next to each other on the bed, almost ready to take the bandages off our wrists.

"You ready?" Tobias asks, and I nod.

We slowly peel the sterile white bandages off, and look at our new, matching tattoos. As I smile at it, I realize something. It may seem like just a tattoo, but to me it's much more. It's a lasting bond of our love. So now it's official. Now we really can be 4 and 6. Forever.

**I hope you like it! :) Please review so I can see what you think. Bye! Until next time.**

**-DauntlessProdigy4Life**


	6. Fights

**Hey guys, so this chapter is when the fights start, I skipped the day where they work on punches, kicks, fighting techniques, etc. So anyway, hope you like it! Sorry, it's not too long this time, but I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. :P**

_Tris POV_

"So, you coming ziplining, Four?" Uriah asks, devouring his slice of chocolatey Dauntless cake.

"Nahh, I got some stuff to do in the control room and Eric wants me to go to Erudite for some reason," Tobias replies as he slides his arm around my waist. I squeeze his hand reassuringly, and he smiles.

"I'm coming, though," I say, fingering my hamburger, and Uriah immediately cheers up. "Great!"

Zeke nods at me. "I bet Uriah's gonna sound like a dying duck again when he goes, just like last time."

"I do not!" Uriah protests. "It was a... a very manly yell of happiness."

Marlene smirks. "Yeah, right. Manly."

Uriah pouts and quickly changes the subject. "Hey Lynn, how's guarding the fence working out for you?"

"It's pretty cool," Lynn replies. Her look's changed - her head isn't bald anymore, but a layer of short golden hair has grown in. It suits her face. "But I couldn't miss initiation for anything."

Tobias raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Of course she wants to stay! And remember that party at the end of initiation? AWE-SOME!" Christina fills in quickly, grinning.

Zeke nods quickly. "Lots of fun!"

Shauna gives him a glare, and he shrinks back under it. I wonder what's going on between them. They were a cute couple last time I checked.

Suddenly, I realize something. "Hey guys, is lunch nearly over?"

Christina frowns, and her face suddenly melts into an expression of shock. "The initiates! Sorry guys, got to go."

Tobias, Christina, Uriah, and I race out of the lunchroom as fast as we can. Wind whips my hair and stings my face as we sprint down to the training room, which is in the bottom depths of the Pit. Finally, we slow to a stop in front of the folding glass doors, and compose ourselves before we walk in. The initiates are standing inside, talking, all except for David, who stands alone, smiling slyly. I get the strangest feeling he's looking at me. I shiver slightly and push away my feeling of unease. _He can't be that bad, right?_

"All right, today we're going to work on punches and kicks, and tomorrow, we'll start the fights. You will be ranked in order of who wins the fights. If you're high ranked, and you lose to a low ranked opponent, that will cost you heavily. At the end of the fights, you will be put in comparison with the Dauntless born, and the bottom 4 initiates will be cut."

Tobias turns around the blackboard and displays the fights, which we worked out quickly.

_Bryan vs. Alex_

_Rita vs. Holly_

_Britney vs. Claire _

_David vs. Liam_

"Since there's an odd number of you, Isaac, you won't be fighting today," I announce. Isaac sinks down in relief and massages his forehead.

"However, since you missed a fight, you will be placed against a harder opponent next time." I finish my sentence, and Isaac looks up in alarm.

"It may not be pretty, so I suggest you practice for it," Four says, his face emotionless.

Isaac nods quickly, fear evident in his face. _I wonder why he chose Dauntless._

Bryan and Alex step into the ring, fists up to protect their jaw. They each put up a mask to hide their true emotions. I can tell they don't want to hurt each other, but once Alex throws a punch, they go into a "fight mode" and become a blur of punches and kicks. Finally, Bryan falls to his knees and passes out after a hard punch to the temple. Alex's face immediately morphs into an expression of concern, and he crouches down, blood pouring from his nose, and taps Bryan's forehead.

"Bryan?" He asks, checking his pulse. "Are you conscious?"

After a couple seconds, Bryan opens his eyes and nods at Alex. "I'm fine. Hey, good fight!"

"You too!" Alex replies, looking relieved.

"Take him to the infirmary," Tobias says, motioning towards the door. Alex nods and helps Bryan out the door, their footsteps echoing down the hall.

"All right." Tobias claps his hands. "Up next, Rita and Holly."

Their fight is a fast one, ending when Rita collapses to the floor, completely knocked out after several punches to her stomach and forehead. Holly heaves her up and half carries, half drags her to the infirmary roughly.

"Next up, Britney and Claire," Tobias announces. Britney fake sighs, and walks up to Tobias, smiling sweetly at him.

"Hi Four," she says breathlessly, batting her eyelashes.

"Hey," Tobias says. "Come on, your fight is right now."

"So, I was wondering, it's okay if you wouldn't let me fight, right? Isaac can fight that ugly little midget Claire instead. Of course, if I did, it would ruin my complexion, wouldn't it?"

A strand of blonde hair falls across her face while the other initiates stare at her incredulously. Claire's eyes are wide and filled with sudden hatred. Britney ignores everyone else and looks up at Tobias with a pout.

"No. Fight her, Britney. Lose, I don't care. It's your initiation."

"Oh!" Britney steps back, not used to such a hard rejection. She glares at me. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" She screams. I sigh. "Good luck with that," I nod at her.

I whirl around and calmly leave the training room. _But I can't look weak._

"Hey Four, tell me who wins the next fights, all right?" I call out in an intimidating voice, not looking back. I hear his, "Yeah Six. Sure thing", and I smile to myself. I walk out of the training room with quick, light steps. _What should I do now? _Suddenly, I have a sudden idea. I'm going to pay a little visit to Abnegation.

**. . .**

The cold wind slices at my skin as I tuck my jacket on. I decided to dress a little more simply for the visit. I have on short black combat boots, paired with black shorts and a long sleeved loose black shirt that whips in the wind. I crouch in the train car, watching the landscape race by, and slowly change from tall, abandoned buildings, to dirty shacks and littered roads. The train is passing through the factionless sector. I see dirty little children crouched down, scared, as the train whistles past, and my mind whirls. I have never seen children before in the factionless area.

Finally, the train crosses Abnegation, and I take a flying leap onto the grass and roll to regain my balance. I start walking towards the orderly gray houses. Pretty soon, I turn onto my old street, and I have to bite my lip because so many memories are flooding my mind. I stand in front of the door to my house, and lift up my hand to knock. A familiar face answers, and I bite my lip. "Hi, Dad."

**Hope you liked it! Please review. **


	7. Visits and Shocks

**A.N./ Hey, sorry it took so long to update :( I know, I'm such a mean person for making you guys wait. I made it a little longer this time. :) Anyway, I just want to say something, shoutouts to InMortalActressWannabe, Superwholockdivergence, Middy's. ., cityofdauntless123, CandorBorn, and all my guest reviewers. Thank you so much for reviewing! And a special shoutout to SandstormxFirestarfan and CrimeGirlMariah2000, you've reviewed this story since I posted Chapter 1, I'm so glad you like it. Oh and thank you to all the followers and favoriters... is that a word?... of this story. Anyway, I won't make you reader people wait any longer, here's the next chapter! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or any of the Hunger Games phrases in this chapter. **

My father stands in the door frame, his eyes widening.

"Beatrice?" he finally asks, staring at me as if he can't quite believe I'm real. I nod. Immediately, his face hardens for an instant, and then softens again. "Come inside." He motions inside the orderly gray house. "We have a lot to talk about."

I walk through the familiar hallway, aching for the days where I had no secrets from my parents, and we were all just Abnegation, Caleb too, being selfless. The times when we were together and safe.

I walk into the dining room, and see my mother sitting at the table, her back facing me. She rises and turns around. "Beatrice?" She looks just as neat and prim as she did before, blonde hair pulled into a neat bun and a simple gray outfit. I am pulled into a gentle hug, which I awkwardly return, remembering that my parents weren't ever that big on physical contact.

She pulls back and studies my face. "So, I take it you made it into Dauntless." She smiles slightly as I nod. "Ranked first."

"So you did make the right choice." My father stares at me, and I can see a bit of accusation and hurt in his eyes. However, there's something else, too. Pride? Admiration? I can't quite place it.

"I guess." My mother, ever being the perfect Abnegation, stands and offers me the only chair. I nod and sit down awkwardly, looking nervously at my parents. A silence fills the plain room.

"I have a boyfriend." I blurt out. I don't know why I said it, just probably to get it over with. My mother's calm demeanor doesn't change, but my father's face contorts into a look of fury.

"Beatrice! You're WAY too young for that! How old is he? You need to get rid of him immediately-"

"DAD. He's eighteen, and his name is Four. And I am not too young for him." My mom's face changes into a knowing smile. She probably remembers him from Visiting Day.

"He's way too old for you, Beatrice! And that's not a real name." My father narrows his eyes suspiciously. "Tell me his real name. What faction is he from?"

I walk up and stare him in the eyes. "If I tell you, swear not to tell as single other person in case the word gets out." He nods, and I mentally sigh as I open my mouth.

"His name is Tobias Eaton. He came from Abnegation."

Light dawns in my father's eyes as he realizes who Four is. "Marcus' son? The traitor? You would be better off far away from him, Beatrice! Though I would rather approve of you dating HIM than any other Dauntless maniac. At least he knows how to behave." My father crosses his arms. I remember times when Tobias and his family had come to my house when we were young, and we had played together. And then one day, he stopped coming, though Marcus and Evelyn still visited. His face was wiped from my childhood memory, extinguished like it had never been there.

"It's Tris, Dad. But anyway," I clear my throat. "How are you doing? Is everything okay?"

"Just fine," my mother answers warmly. "Though we should be talking about you, Beatrice." Typical Abnegation response. Suddenly, a question rises in my head and I immediately say it out loud to my mother.

"Did you really transfer from Dauntless?" I ask my mother. "And Dad from Erudite?"

Immediately, a momentary expression fills my mother's face. Longing? Sadness? However, it's gone before I can place it. "Yes," she says.

My father speaks up from the corner of the room. "And you've gone back to the factions we came from. You to Dauntless, and Caleb to Erudite." He shakes his head. "Coincidental, when you think about it."

I nod my head, not knowing what to say, when suddenly, I feel my cell phone buzzing in my pocket. I pull it out and hold it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"TRIS! TRIS, WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU NEED ANYTHING? ARE YOU HURT? TRIS!" Tobias yells into the phone, and I feel a tingling warmth in my toes. _He cares about me._

I laugh. "I'm fine, Tobias. Just decided to pay a little visit to Abnegation."

"Tris, you scared me! Never do that again! I went to our apartment and you weren't there. I almost had a heart attack!" His voice drops to a whisper. "I love you."

"I love you too," I reply. "I'm leaving now. See ya in a while, Four."

"I'll be waiting, Six." He has a hint of a smile in his voice as I end the call and turn to my parents. "I have to go. I'll see you guys later." I turn to the door, and as I'm almost out, I hear my father's voice.

"Beatrice. Just... stay safe, okay?"

I nod. "I will."

I slip out the door amongst the orderly gray houses, and shove my hands in my pockets as I walk towards the train tracks. The ride back to Dauntless is brief, and I jump out of the train car, duck and roll, and start walking. This way of life is natural to me now. I am a Dauntless.

As I arrive in the Pit, I see Four in the doorway, tapping his heels and checking his watch obsessively. He looks up and his eyes light up. "Tris! FINALLY!" He pulls me into a kiss, and we stay in it. He smiles against my lips. "So, how'd the meeting with your parents go?"

"Good," I reply. "I don't think my dad's gonna come here to hunt you down."

"Well that's an improvement," he laughs. "Do you wanna go home now?"

"Sure." Tobias puts his arm around my shoulders and caresses my hair as we walk toward our apartment. Finally, we reach our apartment, and he checks his pockets for the keys.

"Shoot!"

"What?"

"I must've left my keys in the control room. I gotta go get them." He lines up his face with mine. "Stay right here, okay?" I nod, smiling. "It'll be fine, I promise! Just go."

He nods and leaves. I cross my arms and close my eyes, thinking, before a harsh voice interrupts my thoughts. "Well well, look who it is. The Stiff."

_Peter. _I sigh, not opening my eyes. "Peter, don't even bother. Just go."

"I think I will. But maybe first, I'll take a little prize with me." _What? _Suddenly, a blindfold wraps around my eyes, and my mind goes into attack mode. I punch out, kicking and biting as I am carried down the hallway.

"Let's go dispose of her." A rough voice says, and my mind whirls. I know that voice. _Eric. _My mouth breaks free of the duct tape, and I yell. "FOUR!" I punch someone, and I transform into a monster, kicking, biting, and punching, before I am finally dropped. I pull off the blindfold and kick and punch Eric and Peter where I know it'll hurt most.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias. "TRIS!" I know that he sees me, and I hear the sound of feet slapping against pavement. Four materializes beside me, his face hard and his eyes murderous. He uppercuts them and hits each again and again, till both Eric and Peter are unconscious, with several bruises and purple patches of skin.

He spins around. "Are you okay?" I nod slowly. I feel blood trickle from the side of my mouth, and his face morphs into one of concern. "You're hurt." He gently lifts his sleeve and dabs at the blood. "What did they do to you?"

"Well, they tried to dump me into the Chasm and kill me."

Tobias' face grows hard. "There are serious charges for attempted murder," he says. "I wouldn't be surprised if Eric found himself without a job tomorrow."

I slowly put my weight on my legs and limp forward. "We need to get you to the infirmary,"  
Tobias says. "What about them?" I ask, not really caring what happens to them. It just seems wrong to leave them lying next to the Chasm.

Tobias spits at Eric contemptuously. "They'll get picked up by Max. I'll call him now." He takes out his phone and dials Max's number. He has to do it three times because he's so angry he's punching a bunch of wrong buttons.

"Hey Max, I think you should come over to the Chasm. Yeah, attempted murder. Oh, Eric and Peter. No, they're just unconscious. Tris is alive. Yeah, see you here. Bye."

"Let's go." Tobias carries me bridal style to the infirmary, where a nurse looks at me and clicks her tongue. "Come on." Tobias refuses to put me down, so he carries me to a sterile white room where I am laid down on a soft bed with clean white sheets.

"We have to give her an injection to let her sleep." The nurse says. She smiles at me as she presses down on the plunger. "It will go into effect in one minute." She cleans the needle and leaves the room quietly. Tobias turns to me.

"I'm so sorry, Tris." He mutters, his bottom lip trembling. "This is all my fault. I left you unprotected." He looks on the verge of tears as he grips my hand.

I shake my head. "No, it's not your fault. It's okay. Anyway, I'm alive, aren't I?" I say, trying to crack a joke.

"I love you, Tris." Tobias caresses my hair and gives me a warm, loving smile. I smile through the haze that's beginning to blur my vision. "I love you too." I can feel sleep tugging at me, my eyelids closing slowly. I can only manage a phrase: "Stay with me."

He smiles before replying, "Always."

**A.N./ Sorry about the Hunger Games phrases, I just had to :) Thank you so much for reading! :D I love you guys so much. Please review, because I really want to know what you think of it! :) So, see you next time! **

**-DauntlessProdigy4Life**


	8. A New Start

**A.N./ Hey guys A shorter than usual chapter today But anyway, hope you like it! As always, thank you so much to my readers and reviewers for saying that they like this story. 3 I love you guys. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. You know, the usual. XD**

My eyes flutter lightly. "Hey." I smile at Tobias, who returns the favor with a kiss. "Wow, I was beginning to think you'd never wake up."

"Do you really think I'd leave you all alone?" I joke, feeling warm and sleepy. I stretch out, letting my mind wander. A patch of warm sunlight falling on my blankets suggest that it's late afternoon. It feels so good to have nothing to do... to be lazy and peaceful... with no work at all...

"THE INITIATES!" I yell, so loud that the skinny man with an eye bruise in the next bed shoots up in alarm, muttering and looking around hazily. A nurse gives me an angry glare before scuttling to quiet him.

"Sorry," I whisper, still alarmed. "But Tobias, what about the initiates? I completely forgot about them! What should we do? We'll get fired! We-"

"Relax, Tris." Tobias' voice is soft and soothing. "Zeke, Will, and Lynn filled in for us today. It's all settled."

I let out a sigh of relief, leaning against the cool pillow. "Zeke and Lynn, huh? Those kids are gonna have a hard time today." I smirk.

He laughs. "Yup. Oh by the way, Max was here to see you. Well, and me, but I told him to save it for later. He said it wasn't that urgent."

"Max?" I ask, confused. "What's he want?"

"I thought I would talk it over with you before he formally asks you. You know Eric's going to be made factionless, right? For attempted murder of one of the Dauntless prodigies, Six. Peter managed to sweet talk his way out of them exiling him to. He's going to be stationed at the fence for the rest of his time as a Dauntless. Then factionless." Tobias kisses my forehead and smiles at me. A bubble of relief rises in me, releasing all the pent up worry and pressure I didn't know I had.

"Wonderful." I say. "So, you still haven't told me. What did Max want?"

"Well, he was thinking, because Eric left, he wanted to know if the two of us wanted to become Dauntless leaders," he says, blushing.

"Dauntless leaders? Really?"

"Yeah. Max said he's been a leader for a long time, and it's time to give the position to someone new. He said it's perfect because, well, we're Dauntless prodigies, right?" Tobias laughs and looks hopefully at me. "So? What do you think?"

I give him a huge smile. "It's great."

Tobias hugs me, and I grin. "I bet Christina's going to have fun now. Her best friend is a Dauntless leader."

Tobias pouts. "Aww, I thought I was your best friend!"

"Nope. You're my worst enemy," I say laughing.

"Well, Trissy, no cake for you for six months!" He lifts me up, laughing like a little boy.

"Aww, no please!" I say, pretending to be scared. "Cake is my life!"

"Oh well, I guess we can make an exception," Tobias says.

We kiss each other before I hear a familiar voice. "Tris!"

"Hey Marlene," I say, grinning. "I forgot you were a nurse!"

"Yup," she smiles. "Anyway, how're you doing? Eric's gonna be exiled in a couple hours, by the way. At 6. And you've been given permission to leave." She hands me a black outfit. "Credits from Christina," she says, smiling. "She dropped this off immediately after you came in, demanding that you put it on immediately after your release."

"Sure," I say. Marlene nods at us and leaves, grinning.

"I guess you better go change." Tobias smiles at me. "I'll wait for you, okay? I'm not taking any chances after what happened."

"Okay." I walk into the changing room, wincing at a sharp pain in my shoulder. Once I get in, I put on the outfit. Christina gave me black skinny jeans, and black long sleeves shirt that stops at my stomach and hangs off one shoulder. I put on knee length leather boots, and pull my hair up in a casual bun. _Wow, Christina. _I actually like this outfit.

I walk out and Tobias gapes at me. "Tris... wow. Just, don't stop wearing that, okay?" I smile as I grasp his hand and we walk out.

**. . .**

We arrive in the Pit to see masses of Dauntless crowding around, talking, dancing, shouting, fighting, and basically the norm. Suddenly, I hear Max behind us. "Four, Six. Have you made your decision?"

Tobias looks at me, and I smile back. He nods at Max. "We'll take the job." Max grins. "I'm glad. Anyway, I have to go announce Eric now. See you later." He leaves before turning back and saying, "Oh, Six - Christina's going to be promoted as the new factions ambassador now."

As he walks away, I smirk. "Nice." We watch Max get up and yell over the crowd of Dauntless: "SHUT IT!" Eventually, everyone settles down to watch Max speak.

"Eric, former Dauntless leader, and second place initiation. You are being held guilty for attempting to murder Six, the Dauntless prodigy. Do you deny that you tried to kill her?"

"I don't."

"Well, then, you will be made factionless in a matter of minutes. Do you have anything to say?"

Eric looks at the Dauntless, a crazy light in his eyes. "Nope. But I'll be back. So don't party for too long."

An awkward silence fills the Pit, till Max walks up. "Eric, you are hereby exiled to the factionless. Go away and never come back to Dauntless again." Eric is escorted out by 2 Dauntless guards, still with the maniac smile on his face. I shudder, and Tobias puts his arm around me comfortingly. "It's okay. He's gone."

Max nods at the mass of Dauntless. "Now, on a different note, I have decided to step down from the position of Dauntless leader. Instead, your new Dauntless leaders will be Four and Six!" A roar of shouts, cheers, and applause swells as everyone claps and roars their approval. I grin and scream with everyone else as I grasp Tobias' hand and lift it up. The chanting changes into a repetive shout of "Four! Six! Four! Six!" My heart swells and I feel like I am about to burst with pride and happiness. We yell along with the crowd. These are the moments where I feel truly wild. Where I feel Dauntless.

**Thanks for reading :D So anyway, please review or tell me what you think! Do you like it? Or how should I improve it? What would you like to see happen? Anyway, thanks! See you guys later!**

**-DauntlessProdigy4Life**


	9. Visiting Day

**Hey guys :) I'm so sorry for making you wait so long, but here's the next chapter! It's longer cuz I'm so sorry for leaving you :P :D But thank you SO much for reading! You don't know how much this means to me. Literally. When I get a new review, I'm like running around screaming that I did. XD**

**Replies to some of my reviewers who asked questions about this story(even if they are guests, you know who you are):**

**Guest: I'll try and post as often as I can! I hope you like this story :D**

**Fan: Yup, they're still training initiates! I just made them take a break for a couple chapters.**

**Divergentfangirl: I'm still thinking about whether I should make Eric come back or not. :DDD I'm not sure yet though haha**

**Guest: Yup, Tris and Tobias are the only Dauntless leaders now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent - all the credits go to Veronica Roth.**

"Hey." Tobias brushes my hair out of my eyes as we lie entwined together in bed. I smile and he kisses me softly, wrapping his arms around my waist as he pulls me closer. I press against him, inhaling his warm scent of mint and honey. The perfect combination. Like us.

Tobias smiles at me. "Today's Visiting Day, isn't it?" My eyes widen as I remember. _Will my parents be here? Will Caleb?_

"Mm-hmm." I roll out of bed sleepily, and fall onto the floor.

Tobias' face appears at the edge. "Smooth, Tris." He smirks at me and I roll my eyes. "Whatever!" We both laugh before he rolls out too, landing right on top of me. "Ugh, Tobias! How much do you weigh?" I ask, trying and failing to wriggle out.

"Excuse me?" He turns around so that we are facing each other, his eyes inches from mine. I melt into his embrace, his deep blue eyes capturing mine. "I think that calls for a punishment." He gently presses his lips to mine, then pulls away. "That was a warning. Next time, you'll get two kisses!"

I laugh. "That's wonderful."

Tobias laughs too, and gives me a quick peck on the forehead before getting up off me and pulling a tight black t-shirt on and black jeans. He pulls on a pair of black converse and grabs a leather jacket, before turning to me. "Hey Tris, I'll go get something to eat. Meet me at the training room, kay love?"

I nod, smiling, before he leaves. I close the door and get to work. Christina texts me.

_Christina: Hey, you gonna come to Visiting Day today?_

_Me: Yeah, I'll meet you at the training room. Oh, by the way, did the fights finish yesterday?_

_Christina: Ya, the rankings should be up this evening. Come on early. :D Cya there!_

_Me: Bye - cya._

I throw on whatever I can find, which turns out to be black skinny jeans and boots. I pull on a tight black tank top that shows my tattoos and a leather jacket before I throw open the door and race down to the training room. I fly in and see Christina, Uriah, and Tobias poring over the blackboard. Tobias looks up and grins, before tossing me a muffin. "Hey."

"Tris!" Christina waves at me and Uriah grins. "Sup."  
"Hey." I look over the blackboard and the rankings. "Wait, who won those fights two days ago before I went to Abnegation? The ones between Britney and Claire, and David and Liam," I ask Tobias, and he furrows his brow as he thinks.

"Claire won the first one by a landslide, I don't know why. She seemed really angry. Oh, and Liam won the second one." I smile, the thought of Britney losing cheering me up, before I lean in close to Tobias' ear. "Any Divergents? Can you tell?"

"Nope," he replies softly. "But we'll be able to tell soon."

"What are you two whispering about?" Uriah asks, grinning. He winks at Tobias, and I shake my head. "Uriah!"

"What?"

"Nothing," I say, laughing. I take a quick look at the transfer rankings.

_Transfers_

_1) Alex_

_2) Bryan_

_3) Holly_

_4) Liam_

_5) Claire_

_6) David_

_7) Britney_

_8) Isaac_

_9) Rita_

So Britney stays. I suppress a sigh, before checking to see who will be cut from the Dauntless born. It's a girl named Cassie and a boy - Rick. Never heard of them before. I nod in approval before turning to everyone else. "Hey Uri, are you gonna go see your parents?"

"Eh, sure, why not? Though my mom isn't so happy with me. The last time I saw her, I may have ruined a lot of her clothes during a spontaneous free for all paintball game. But still, I have no idea what she's so worried about. Pink suits her, really!" Uriah nods vigorously, his face earnest.

Tobias and I burst out laughing except for Christina who stands there open-mouthed. "Her CLOTHES? No way, Uri," she says, half smiling.

"Come on, guys," I say, and we run out of the training room. "Well my parents probably won't be there - I went to go visit them in Abnegation already."

"You did?" Christina asks. "Is that allowed?"

"I have no idea," I say, grinning.

"I wonder if my mom will be here," Christina wonders out loud.

"Well, let's find out." Tobias increases the pace as we all fly towards the Pit. We reach it, panting, our eyes already wandering around. A mass of people are milling around, and the normally black clothed crowd is mixed with shades of white, blue, and red. I think I even see a gray clothed woman talking to a tall Dauntless man.

Christina's eyes open wide. "It's my mom!" She laughs and races toward a tall Candor woman.

Uriah shrugs. "I'll go see my mom later. I don't think she had enough time to cool off yet." He laughs and for a moment, the easy way he talks about his family makes my heart ache. And then I remember I have my own family here in Dauntless.

I see Liam arguing with a Candor couple as they attempt to make their way over here to Tobias and I.

"No Mom, it's FINE!"

"Liam, don't lie." The Candor woman pushes past him and stares at us in a self - assured way. "Are you maniacs or something? Those paths are so narrow, I almost had a heart attack! This is completely insane." I almost laugh at her forthright manner, but I catch myself and look at her. "This is Dauntless, ma'am. Oh, and a side note, your son isn't Candor anymore. The ideal of honesty is not as respected here, but bravery is the main thing encouraged."

She snorts. "Hmph. And I suppose you think yourself worthy enough to talk like that to me. How old are you? Nineteen? Twenty?"

"I'm seventeen and I'm a Dauntless leader." I say in an intimidating voice. "_Don't_ question our faction."

Her eyes widen and she nods hurriedly. "Okay. How's Liam doing in training?"

I see Liam grin at me and he mouths silently. _Nice job._ I laugh and nod at him before turning back to his mother. "He's doing fine, ma'am. I'm not allowed to divulge the rankings, but I can tell you he probably won't be factionless by the end of today. We're showing the stage one rankings in the evening."

Liam overhears me and his eyes light up in delight. As his parents walk away, grumbling, he whispers, "Seriously, Six?"

"Yeah," I grin. "Just don't tell the other initiates. I'm not really supposed to tell the rankings."

He nods vigorously and runs off, a new spring in his step. I smile and walk off with Tobias, when I hear a familiar shout. "Beatrice!" I turn and see a boy in Erudite blue and large glasses, running towards me. "Do I know you?" I say, confused.

He takes off his glasses and looks at me. "Caleb?" My eyes widen. Tobias puts an arm protectively around me. "Tris, who's this?"

"Caleb. He's my brother." I say, dazed.

"Beatrice, how are you?" He asks. "I figured our parents wouldn't come, like they didn't last time. I thought I should come and check up on you." Tobias' arm tightens around me. Caleb narrows his eyes at him, but I ignore it and answer.

"They did come for me last Visiting Day. Well, at least our mother did. She was Dauntless, you know."

Caleb's eyes widen. "What?" His tone is half hurt, half shocked. "They came for you?" _Wow. Really has his priorities straight._

"Abnegation weren't allowed in the Erudite compound," I answer. "And yes, our mom transferred from Dauntless."

Caleb looks at his feet. "Anyway," he mumbles. His head shoots up. "Who are you?" he asks Tobias accusingly.

"I'm her boyfriend, Four." Tobias answers simply, shrugging.

Caleb's eyes widen. "Beatrice, what are you doing to yourself? You have to tell father about this, I can't approve what you're doing, just-"

"Caleb. I already told Dad, and he said he's okay with it." Caleb's eyes open wide in shock and then he narrows his eyes. "You're not lying, right?"

"She's a terrible liar," Tobias says, kissing the top of my head. "You definitely didn't have any aptitude for Candor," he laughs, and I allow myself a smile.

Caleb shakes his head slowly. "May I ask your name?" He says. "Your REAL name."

Tobias' eyes harden. "It's something I want only Tris and her parents to know."

"You can at least tell me!" Caleb fumes. He's probably not used to having knowledge kept from him.

Tobias shakes his head. "Nope."

Caleb sighs. "Fine, I have to go, Beatrice. Just really fast, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm a Dauntless leader."  
Caleb's eyes widen. "Really? Then why don't you implement some safety measures here? Really - it's extremely likely that you'll fall off one of those narrow stone paths in this... "Pit". The ratio of tripping and falling, to being safe is 3 to 1! And it's been researched at Erudite about-"

"Caleb. Seriously. Go."

He sighs. "All right. Maybe I'll see you later. Bye." He walks calmly out of the Pit. I roll my eyes and turn around to make eye contact with Tobias. He smiles and whispers, "Let's go back now." I nod and lean my head on his shoulder as he picks me up, bridal style, and carries me up to our apartment with ease. He dumps me on the bed and I lie there, watching him.

"I love you," he smiles as he hugs me.

The rest of the day passes uneventfully, with us just staying in our room the whole day, playing games and inevitably ending up next to each other. By the time 7:00 rolls around, we're just lying down, talking and kissing. Tobias yawns slowly and gets out of bed, his hair a mess. We both change into clean clothes and walk down to the initiate dorms.

"I'll get the blackboard, Tris. Meet ya there, kay?"

"Sure." I lean against the wall, waiting, until he finally runs back, holding the board with the rankings. We walk into the quiet dorm. I look around. Everyone's either nervously sitting on the bed, or talking quietly. Liam, Bryan, Alex, and Holly are talking together, and laughing slightly. It looks like they aren't too worried about their rankings.

"All right, LISTEN UP!" Tobias yells, going into Four mode. "Here are your rankings. If you're the last two, you'll be cut, along with two Dauntless born." He puts up the board and the initiates scramble to see where they are.

_Transfers_

_1) Alex_

_2) Bryan_

_3) Holly_

_4) Liam_

_5) Claire_

_6) David_

_7) Britney_

_8) Isaac_

_9) Rita_

Immediately, Rita lets out a loud scream and runs out of the room. Isaac stands stock still, staring at the board, a single tear running down his face. I actually feel a little sorry for him, and I mumble, "Sorry," before he slowly exits the room as well.

I turn to Tobias pleadingly, and he nods and looks at the group of initiates. "Congratulations. You have all passed Stage 1." He makes eye contact with every person, and they all give him a small smile. "As I said earlier, the next stage will be about emotional training. There is no way to prepare for this stage, so I hope you all are ready. Congratulations again." We leave the room.

Suddenly, a yell of, "Chasm!" makes our eyes open wide and we look around, ready and alert. We sprint to the Chasm to see a girl's body being fished out slowly by thick ropes. It's Rita. I clap my hand over my mouth as I back away, horrified. When I blink, I don't see Rita, I see Al, the Candor transfer in my initiation, his face bloody and his eyes dark and sightless. Tobias turns to me and he cups my face immediately, staring at me.

"Tris? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I say. _Al._ _Will he really haunt me forever?_

"I need to go home." I say, quickly. Tobias nods and puts his arm around me as we slowly walk back to the apartment.

**Hope you liked it! :D Please review, as always, I love to see what you guys think. :D Until next time...**

**-DauntlessProdigy4Life**


	10. Fear Landscapes

**Hey guys! Sorry, not too long this time, but still, hope you like it! Oh and thank you SO MUCH to all my reviewers.**

**Oh by the way, MintClaw: I don't have any plans to stop this story at the moment, and I DEFINITELY won't kill any of those four off. I love them as much as you do :D**

**Thanks so much to everyone who read it, I'm so glad someone actually is interested in this story. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You know - the usual. I don't own Divergent.**

"Be brave." Tobias says, with a serious tone. Most of the initiates have white faces, because we haven't told them what task they have to do. "Remember, there is nothing to fear but fear itself."

"And spiders," Liam mutters, cracking a small smile from Holly. He gives her a small grin and tucks his arm around her. I raise my eyebrows slightly, but turn to Tobias.

"Let's start."

We call in Bryan first. He's shaking as he gets in the long white chair and looks at me when I pick up the syringe.

"What's it do?" he asks, trying to keep his voice steady.

"It will make you face something you fear. Just a simulation, to see how you react in the midst of fear." Bryan's face changes and he takes a deep breath. "I'm ready. Just, do it fast, Six."

I quickly insert the needle into his neck, the liquid disappearing.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Tobias and I turn to the screen. "We have to watch carefully," he whispers. I nod.

_**Bryan's POV**_

_ Face my fears? _No. She must've been joking. But there's no humor in her face, and slowly it dawns on me. I have to get this over with. "I'm ready. Just, do it fast, Six." She nods and pushes the needle into the side of my neck, pressing down on the plunger.

Almost immediately, my vision goes blurry and I close my eyes. After a short period of quiet, I open them. I'm in a small, dark room. _This isn't so bad._

A man in Candor black and white comes in and says, "Come on, sir. The crowd is waiting."

"What crowd?" I say, gulping.

"You have to give your speech, remember? About your thoughts on Abnegation's government system."

_A speech. Oh no. Oh no. _The man looks at me expectantly, so I slowly walk out into the blinding daylight, and see a crowd of people from mixed factions in front of me. They stare expectantly, and I stutter as I look down at a paper. "Um, hi, so umm..."

"Just get to the good part already!" Someone yells. I hear yells of assent as I nod quickly and attempt to continue. "So, Abnegation has, umm... done very, well, you see... umm..."

"LAME!" a Dauntless man yells. A crowd of people join in, laughing at me, and I cringe away from their displeasure. I've always been scared of being humiliated in front of everyone. And this is combined with my fear of public speaking.

The braver Dauntless start throwing garbage at me and I cringe as they yell, "Dude, what's wrong with you? Cat got your tongue? Lame, show us somethin else!"

"Just STOP okay?" I scream and I race off the stage. I hold my head in my hands, tears running down my face. Slowly, I calm down, though my breath is still coming in pants. I blink, and suddenly I'm back in the simulation room.

"Nine minutes, fifty-four seconds," Six says. "Nice job, that was pretty good." I give them a small nod and I stagger out the back door. That was... terrifying.

_**Tobias POV**_

"Well, he's not Divergent," I say to Tris as she rubs the back of her head. "Yup," she answers tiredly. "I'll get Alex."

She walks out of the room and returns soon with Alex. He looks a little more steady than Bryan, and walks to the chair and settles down, only pausing to ask us what the syringe Tris is holding is going to do.

I take the needle and press it into his neck. He presses his eyes tightly closed, and Tris and I both turn to the screen instantly. Alex is in a small room, the edges petering off into darkness. His mother sits in a chair, watching his every move.

"Mom!" He runs toward her, but smacks into an invisible wall. His eyes grow wide as he presses his palms to the wall, before he realizes he's enclosed on 3 sides. A tall man walks slowly down the stairs, holding a belt, and staring harshly at Alex.

"You chose DAUNTLESS? Over me? Over us?"

He uncoils the belt and raises it high over his head. He speaks a single sentence. The sentence that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

_This is for your own good._

Alex's father brings down the belt upon his back and Alex lets out a scream. "It hurts! Stop it!"

"I told you to stay! I told you not to leave! There are consequences. I'll find you!" He brings down the belt again, and I see Marcus. I am filled with flashbacks of those bloody days filled with pain and and scars, and suddenly I am filled with rage.

Tris grips my hand. "Are you okay?" _No, I'm not. It's Marcus. I'll never be rid of him. _

A scream brings me back to real life. Alex appeals to his mother. "Mom, help! Please!" She puts down her knitting and goes to stand next to his father. She smiles serenely.

"It's okay, Alex. Your father is doing this for your own good. Just bear with it."

"NO!" Alex screams, putting his head in his hands, as his shirt is ripped off and his father smears his back with bloody lashes. I can't watch this anymore. It's real. It's true. It's like Marcus put this fear specially in Alex's brain just to torture me. It's like Marcus is telling me that I'll never be rid of him. It's real.

Finally, the simulation is stopped, and Alex jerks hard upright in the chair, panting. His face is streaked with tears, his dark hair messy. He puts his head in his hands when he sees us.

"I'm a coward - I know." He spits it out forcefully. I shake my head while going over to him and touching his shoulder. Alex looks up and I tell him, "It's okay" silently.

"You too?" he asks, and I nod slowly. "Yeah. Come on, I'll take you out the back door." We leave quietly.

"How'd you face it?" Alex gulps. I look at him seriously. "I didn't." And then he's crying again, and we both have tears running down our face. It's something we share in common. We both have a fear of the belt.

**Aww, this so sad :( And short XD Sorry guys, next one will be longer! Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. Do you guys have any ideas for fears? Constructive criticism please :D Thank you so much! See you soon!**

**-DauntlessProdigy4Life **


	11. Divergent

**A.N./ Thanks so much for all the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.**

_Tris POV_

I press the needle into Britney's neck, watching the blue liquid swirl out of sight. She rolls her eyes and lies down, fluffing her hair innocently. She bats her eyelashes at Tobias, who is watching on the side.

"Shut it, Britney," he says. "I have a girlfriend."

"Oh I know," she replies sweetly. "Where's the fun if you didn't have one? To watch her break down when you betray her for-" Tobias is on his feet with a hand pressed to her mouth and his other hand curled in a fist. When he speaks, his voice is deathly quiet.

"If you don't have anything useful to say, don't say it at all. My beautiful girlfriend is far prettier and far more selfless and brave than you could ever be. Just hope that maybe one day you'll be half the girl she is."

A warm feeling appears in my chest and spreads throughout my body. Tobias moves back and puts his arm around me. Britney's eyes widen and she opens and shuts her mouth soundlessly.

"Her? She-"

"I said shut it." Tobias says, his arm still wrapped around me. His eyes narrow dangerously and she obediently lies down. We move to the screen, and I give him a small grin. "I wonder what her fear is."

Tobias laughs. "That's my Tris."

We watch the screen intently as Britney materializes in a small, dark room with a low ceiling. She presses her hands to the walls, obviously confused, until she hears the first squeak.

"MICE!" she shrieks. A mouse runs in from some invisible entrance and aims straight for her leg. It squeaks and runs up her leg as Britney convulses and hits herself in various spots. "Get off me, you ugly rat!"

The room shudders and a horde of gray mice race in and head straight for her. She squeals and flaps around in a crazy dance in an attempt to get rid of the mice.

Tobias laughs as he watches her flail around. "You know, I'm actually kind of enjoying this." At this, I grin. "A mouse, huh? I think I know what to do next time she gets to close to you."

At this, Tobias' eyes widen. "I meant what I said back there, you know."

"Really?" I smile softly, looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"Every word." He cups my face in both hands and softly presses his lips to mine. I twist my hand into his messy bronze hair and he pulls me closer. His touch is like fire and sends a shiver up my spine. Tobias kisses my lips and then moves softly to my neck, wrapping his arms around me. I close my eyes, loving the moment, when a loud shriek interrupts us.

"EWW! Getoffme!"

I sigh and untangle myself from him. "We'd better get her up now."

He nods and ruffles my hair. I press a light kiss to his cheek before walking up and ending the simulation. Britney shoots up like a rocket, her breath coming in pants as she slaps herself to make sure the mice are really off. Her breathing slows as she gets up and points a finger.

"Don't you dare use that against me."

I smirk. "No promises."

"What?!" She stamps her foot and leaves the room in a huff. I smile and go get Liam. He gets up, massaging his palms nervously.

"It's nothing to be afraid of," I say. "Well, yeah, it is, but you just have to learn to control yourself and keep a steady mind." He nods but his body is still tense.

I open the door and he walks in. Tobias picks up the syringe. "You ready?" he asks. Liam nods and brushes back his light brown hair with a hand. When he and Tobias are next to each other, I can really see how much they look alike. Without meaning to, I grin, and they both look at me, confused.

"What?" Tobias asks.

"Nothing." I reply, still grinning. Tobias inserts the syringe and presses down on the plunger. Liam's eyes are tightly closed, and he keeps them that way as he lies down. We turn to the screen.

Liam is in a spotlight - the area around it is dark. I suddenly remember something. "Hey, you think his fear is spiders?" I ask, and Tobias shrugs. "Probably."

We watch the screen closely, and suddenly a little black shape scuttles out of the darkness. "Guess I was right," I smile.

Liam appears not to have noticed the spider. He's staring around into the darkness fearfully, not knowing what terrible monsters might come out of it. The spider scuttles to his foot and climbs up his leg. His eyes widen, and I know that he's realized what happens. He slaps his leg and shakes it out, attempting to get rid of it, when a clicking noise cuts him off. It's a horde of them. Spiders.

Even I have to admit that these are scary. They're gigantic and hairy, with glowing red eyes and razor sharp pincers. I can only imagine what Liam must be thinking.

His mouth falls open and he looks around fearfully. "Stay away!" He yells, his voice cracking partway through. He's answered with clicks and scuttling noises, and he screams once as the spiders fall on him.

I can't see him anymore. Tobias and I strain to find his body through a mass of black and red. _He's probably not Divergent._

The clacking noises of pincers are intermixed with howls and screams as the spiders swarm Liam. Suddenly, he punches out, knocking one of them away. He flails out, punching and kicking as many as he can as they fall off him. He slowly stands up and picks up a stick that had appeared out of nowhere. Liam uses it to fend off the spiders. They retreat into the shadows angrily, and disappear from sight.

My eyes widen. Tobias stares at me, and I know what we're both thinking. _Liam's Divergent. _

Liam shoots up in the chair, his forehead slicked with sweat. Tobias gets straight to the point.

"Liam."

"What?" he asks.

"You're - just - meet us at the Pit at 7 this evening."

Liam furrows his brow, confused, but he nods and leaves without comment. I sigh. "And I thought there wouldn't be any and it would be stress free."

Tobias puts his arm around me. "I know. But now we have to work, Tris. We have to keep him alive."

I nod. "I'll go get Holly." I walk into the hall. "Holly, come on in." She walks in, her head up, and her posture confident. I nod in approval before picking up the syringe. "It's gonna hurt." She clenches her fists and brushes back her dark hair, allowing me to push it in.

I step back and adjust the seat. "It'll go into effect soon. Be brave. Remember, it's a simulation."

Holly presses her palms together and gives me a small smile. "Okay."

She closes her eyes and lies down on the tall reclining chair. Tobias and I turn to the screen.

"This is exhausting," I murmur.

"I know," Tobias replies. I can hear the small smile in his voice. "You know, when I saw you, last year, I just knew. You were different. Brave. Selfless." He lowers his voice to a whisper. "And that's why when you showed your Divergence in that fear simulation, I nearly had a heart attack." He grins.

I smile before turning back to the computer. I watch Holly as she materializes in... darkness.

Holly spins around, trying to make out her surroundings, but she can't. She cranes her neck, and suddenly shrinks back as a soft hiss reaches her ears. Her eyes widen as she looks around and starts running into darkness. She covers her ears as various hisses and whispers reach her ears. "You know what you are... You will die... You will become one of us!"

Holly stares at her hands, which are crumbling into light sand. She stares around frantically and sinks to her knees, curled up in ball. I strain to see what's happening, but I can't make out any details. And when she rises, she has a knife in one hand, and a flashlight in the other.

I turn to Tobias, who looks just as shocked as I feel. "How did she do that?" He splutters, waving his hands in the air. But it's possible. There's only one way.

Holly's Divergent too.

**I know, not an amazing ending. :D But I really hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks! Until next time:**

**-DauntlessProdigy4Life**


	12. Truth and Test Results

**Hey guys! I was originally planning to update again in a few days, but it's Fourtris day, so here's your update! :D 3 You know - April 6th. 4/6 - don't tell me you don't get it XD Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. The usual.**

We're leaning against a wall in the Pit, chatting with everyone else. I twirl the straw around in my drink, watching Tris absentmindedly pick at her chocolate cake. "Not eating?" I ask. Tris looks up. "Well, it's not like you're doing much either."

Uriah looks over and fakes shock. "Not eating Dauntless cake? What a tragedy!" He puts a hand to his forehead.

"Only to you, Uri, only to you." Zeke grins. Christina raises her eyebrows. "If I remember correctly, Zeke, you were the one yelling and complaining yesterday that the Dauntless cake in the cafeteria had run out."

"Psh, of course not! That must've been Uri." Zeke shakes his head quickly. I grin and look around. "Hey, where's Shauna?"

Zeke's eyes narrow and his expression becomes more guarded. "I don't know."

Will shrugs. "I heard she was at your apartment, dude. What's wrong?"

"None of your business." Zeke grits his teeth, forcing out every word. Will holds his hands up in surrender. "Hey, just asking! No need to get all upset about it."

Something's up. Definitely. Zeke ignores all of us and stares at his hand, picking at his fingernails. Christina puts on a cheerful expression in an attempt to break the tension. "Tris, the thing you did last time during initiation is today, right?"

"Yup," Tris replies dully. Uriah looks up in confusion. "Christina - you know - oh wait. You didn't come, right?" Christina shakes her head and Uriah's expression changes into one of gleeful delight. "Oh wow. You're gonna love it."

Christina widens her eyes. "And that's just what makes me think I won't." She laughs and Uriah nods quickly. "It's - Dauntless. Trust me on that."

"Four, you should come!" Tris whips her head up suddenly, fixing her eyes on me. I stare at her in confusion. _Has she forgotten my fear?_ Tris leans in close and whispers in my ear. "I promise you'll be fine. Really. We'll be together."

_No. No. Heights. No. No. No. _But then Tris looks up at me with pleading eyes, and all I can think about is how I love her so much. I find myself nodding and saying, "Sure". _What have I gotten into this time?_

"Yes!" Tris wraps her arms around me. "This is amazing!"

Uriah grins. "You're gonna love it, man. It's epic."

I smirk and turn to Tris. "We'd better leave now if we're going to, you know." The words hang unspoken in the air. _Meet the Divergents._

Zeke turns around. "Do what?" He smirks and Tris' eyes widen. "Zeke!" She slaps him and he cradles his arm. "Okay, okay. We'll meet you at the tracks at 9. It's changed up this year. It's way more fun in the dark."

Tris' eyes light up. "Daredevil stuff. Let's do it." We nod at everyone and leave them to walk to the center of the Pit.

_Tris POV_

I see Liam and Holly talking to each other. Holly laughs and slaps Liam's arm. He pouts before pushing back his messy hair and throwing an arm around her. They look so carefree, so at ease - I almost feel guilty about telling them what danger they're in. Well, they have to know.

"Hey guys, come with us." I call out, and they whip around instantly. Liam nods, offering his hand to Holly. She takes it and they walk hand in hand towards us. "We're going to the train tracks."

Tobias and I start running, and I can hear their feet slapping against the rock floor as they follow us. We race into the cool night air just as a whistle sounds and a yellow light shines through the mist, getting closer and larger by the second. The train roars past and we swing ourselves into the first car, waiting for Liam and Holly after we've done so.

Tobias immediately pulls out a flashlight and checks the corners and the roof. "What's he doing?" Holly asks curiously. I fix my eyes on them. "Checking for security cameras," I reply. Their faces morph into confused expressions as Tobias comes back and sits back against the wall.

"So, how do you want to begin this? I guess we may as well. Liam, Holly - what were your aptitude test results?" They shrink back against the wall, and Liam speaks out first. "Dauntless. None of your business, for the record."

Tobias leans forward. "Please don't lie. We're trying to help you here."

"I told you, Dauntless. Why do you need to know, anyway?" Liam asks stubbornly. I sigh, getting straight to the point. "Because we know that's not true." His eyes widen. "But-"

"Dauntless and Erudite," Holly speaks up. Her eyes are bright and she looks clearly at us. "I mean, you're our instructors, right? We're supposed to trust you."

I nod approvingly and look pointedly at Liam. "But still, why should I tell you?" He argues. "It's none of your business and the aptitude test lady said that I shouldn't-" He falters and Tobias leans forward. "Yes?"

Liam sighs. "Fine. That my result could be dangerous."

"And what was it?" I ask. I want him to say it.

"Divergent. Dauntless, Candor, Erudite, and Abnegation."

I suck in my breath. The mention of my old faction rattles me and fills me with memories. But this...this is something different. Something unusual.

"_Four_ factions?" Tobias asks, voicing what we are both thinking. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The aptitude test lady said that in my case, the test only eliminated Amity. Nothing else."

"Tris, tell them." Tobias presses his hand to his forehead. I nod and get straight to the point.

"You are both Divergent. Now what your aptitude testers told you was true. It's very dangerous for you to be here in Dauntless, because there are many people looking for initiates like you. Divergents. They will try to kill you, and they will succeed, if you don't do exactly what we tell you too."

Their eyes grow wide as they slowly process what I'm telling them.

"Wait, so what do we do?" Holly asks.

"Stage two and three are the parts where your Divergence will show. Liam, for you it showed when you knew the simulation wasn't real and you fought off the spiders. Holly, it showed for you when you eliminated your fear and altered the simulation. Both of you have to be very careful. Act as a Dauntless would. Calm your heart rate down. But be fast without showing who you are," Tobias says, looking each of them in the eye.

Liam and Holly both give simultaneous nods. "So basically, act Dauntless?" Liam asks.

I nod approvingly. "Exactly." Suddenly, I think of something. "By the way, there's a little Dauntless initiation ritual tonight for a couple selected initiates. I think you two should come. Bring anyone else who's interested."

"What is it?" Holly asks. I smirk. "Something Dauntless. You'll like it."

Liam grins. "We'll be there." The train speeds up as it passes Dauntless headquarters. I walk to the opening and jump, hand in hand with Tobias. Liam and Holly are right behind us. Tobias and I run down to the Pit, and meet Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, and a very hostile Shauna.

"Let's go," Uriah grins. "Who's this?" He asks, gesturing towards Liam and Holly. "Couple of initiates," I say dismissively. He nods and motions to everyone else. We climb up the Pit and enter into the night air. The train tracks are right in front of us, and a different train than the one we took a little while ago comes roaring up.

"COME ON!" Zeke yells as the Dauntless pile into the cars in black waves. I laugh in delight as Tobias and I are pulled into a rusty car. We crouch in a corner, watching the landscape go by and the cool air whip our face.

"Tris, I'm not so sure about this anymore." Tobias' eyes are wide and his voice is edged with fear. He looks like a little boy, scared of something he doesn't want to do.

"Tobias." I take both his hands in mine and look up into his eyes. "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do. But I promise this will be wonderful. We'll go together." He looks at me and nods slowly. "Okay."

The train starts screeching and yells can be heard from the other cars. The other Dauntless in our car jump off until it's just us left.

"Are you ready?" I ask Tobias.

He swallows nervously before replying. "Yeah."

My smile is bigger than anything before. "Then let's go."

**A.N/ I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time:**

**~DauntlessProdigy4Life**


	13. Ziplining

**Thanks for all the reviews! And omg. Almost 100 reviews?! Where did that come from? I can't believe it. Thank you guys so much – this is mind blowing. Wow. Still can't believe it. :O Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this right now. It means so much to me that people are reading it. :D**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. The usual. XD**

_**Tris POV**_

My feet slam into the hard packed earth as we race toward the tall building. The Dauntless fly into the building as one, pushing and clamoring to get to the elevator first. I glance at Tobias, whose face is slightly pale. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. I won't be in a couple minutes though." He jokes, and I sigh in relief. "Good."

We get into the musty, cramped elevator and Tobias squeezes my hand - I don't know whether it's because nerves or reassurance.

I smile at him. "This is going to be amazing. Trust me, Tobias." I use his real name because we're surrounded by an extremely loud and excited crowd of Dauntless.

"I know, Tris." He smiles at me as the elevator creaks to a halt. The doors slide open, and the Dauntless pile out into the cool air. I stand in front of the elevator and turn my face up to the night sky, throwing out my arms. I close my eyes, before I feel warm breath on my face. I open my eyes and see Tobias' face staring down at me.

"You look like a frog." He grins.

"Well excuse me, it feels good, okay?"

He laughs and sweeps me up in a kiss, before someone taps on my shoulder. "Hey lovebirds, get in line." Uriah passes us, grinning and I raise my eyebrows. "Fine."

Tobias and I get into line. We're third in line, behind Uriah and Christina.

"Whoa." Christina's eyes grow wide. "Why didn't you guys tell me what would happen before? This looks EPIC!"

"Told you," Uriah says, smiling. I nod and look at her. "Go headfirst. It's makes it so cool." She nods and rocks back and forth excitedly.

"HEY GUYS!" Zeke yells, and slowly everyone quiets down. "If you're dumb and haven't guessed already, we're going to be ziplining down from this hundred story building in the dark. There you go. And we'll be going in order. First, a couple members, then the initiates. Then everyone else. ARE YOU READY?"

Zeke's answered with a chorus of hoots, yells, and whoops. He grins and readies the harness for Uriah. Uriah slips in backwards, facing us. Zeke takes a long time to adjust the straps and Uriah groans. "Come on, Zeke! Hurry up already!"

"Careful Uriah. Remember what I told you last time. Do you really wanna trust the fact that I won't let you go SPLAT?" Zeke smacks his hand down on the railing and Uriah grins.

"Nope. But I can go tell Mom about your threat." Zeke pales and holds out his hand to Uriah. "I'll give you my Dauntless cake for a month. But don't tell her."

"Done."

They shake hands and Zeke's eyes narrow. "You better make good on that promise, little brother." Uriah grins. "Maybe." Zeke's eyes widen and immediately Uriah takes the opportunity to push off. "See you at the bottom!" He flies into the darkness with a last whoop.

"Christina." Zeke nods at her. Her eyes light up as she grins, pushing herself into the harness headfirst. "Hey Tris - Four, meet us at the bottom, kay?" Christina laughs as Zeke pushes her and she disappears into the dark. I see Tobias watching her, and his grip on my hand tightens.

"Four, come on." Zeke readies the next harness. Tobias' grip on my hand is crushing now, and his face is deathly white. "Umm, no sorry - I just remembered. I have... umm... yoga... class." The excuse sounds lame and even Tobias knows it as he casts a pleading look at me.

Zeke looks as if he's not buying it either. "The mighty Four? _Yoga _class?! Come on, Four. As your best mate, trust me. I know you're putting it off because you've never tried it before. But really. It'll be awesome."

Tobias shakes his head vigorously. "Sorry. I-"

"We'll go together." I interrupt. Tobias looks at me in surprise, then his eyes light up in understanding. He nods. "Yeah. We will." Zeke smiles at us. "Sure."

He picks up a big harness with two straps on it and hooks it onto the zipline. "Get in."

I come up on my tiptoes and whisper into Tobias' ear. "It'll be fine. We're going together." He smiles as we ease ourselves into the harness headfirst. I breathe into his ear. "Don't look down. Just look at me. Look into my eyes." Zeke tightens the belt around us, and it's like Tobias just had a reality check. He gasps and looks down before I can stop him, and his eyes grow wide. I put my hand on his cheek and turn his face towards me.

"Shh, it's okay. Look at me. Look at me. I'm here, okay? Just look at me. Don't look down." He nods.

"You guys ready?" Zeke calls.

"Yup!" I answer. "Push us off!"

He pushes our feet and we move off, gathering speed faster and faster. The wind whips my face and stings my eyes as we race through the air. I feel as light as a bird and I can feel my body coursing with adrenaline. I only hope Tobias is feeling the same thing... _Tobias. _Automatically, I turn towards him, just to find him with a big grin on his face.

"THIS IS EPIC!" He yells as we fly through open space. I grin, wider than I ever have before. Our hands entwine as we both turn to the front, embracing the feeling of exhilaration and the time before we reach the ground. The zipline falls lower and lower. Finally, it rattles to a stop on a stretch of open wire. The Dauntless members below cheer and entangle their arms and legs in a human net.

"This is crazy." Tobias says, his mouth falling open. "We're supposed to fall 20 feet into that?"

"After what we just did, do you think that's crazy?" I say, laughing. "Good point." He smiles.

"I have no idea how to undo this. You?" Tobias asks, and I shake my head. "Guess we better just cut it then." He pulls out a knife and tries to position it awkwardly.

"You carried a knife with you to this?" I ask incredulously. "Hey, doesn't hurt to be prepared!" He positions the knife and tears through it in one quick swipe. We're falling through the air until we finally hit the net of human limbs. Tobias laughs as we're emptied to the ground. "Wow."

"So?" Uriah asks, his eyes bright and his hair ruffled. "What did you think?"

I grin at them as I grip Tobias' hand. "Awesome."

We watch the remaining of the initiates and members fly down as they whoop with excitement. Liam, Holly, Alex, Bryan, and Claire came. Claire surprised me. I thought she did everything Britney did - but when I watch her joking and laughing with everyone else, seems just like a normal Dauntless teenager. She walks up to me and nods.

"Hey Six - I'm sorry about the way Britney and I've been behaving. It's extremely tiring for you and I know it. Just to let you know - Britney's not my friend anymore. And I'd like to make it up to you by, well, maybe we could hang out sometime?"

"Sure!" I reply. After all, Claire never really did anything to hurt me much. And she does seem pretty nice and funny.

She grins. "Thanks!" She walks back to the other initiates and I can hear them high - fiving her.

Finally, Zeke comes ziplining down, and everyone's down by the marshes. Everyone has tangled hair and bright eyes, fresh from the exhilaration of the zipline. I see Uriah and wave him over. "That was amazing!" He yells, pumping his fist in the air. "I know right!" I laugh back, giving him a high-five.

I turn to Tobias. "You okay?" I ask, and his eyes light up. "Never better."

My face stretches into a grin. "So, what should we call you, now that you've gotten over a fear? Maybe the name "Three" is more suited for you now." Tobias shakes his head gravely. "I'll always be Instructor Four. And besides, I think I may have accumulated another fear."

"Of what?" I ask playfully. "Spiders?"  
"Of losing you." Tobias' expression is serious as he pulls me into a hug. "I just don't want to ever lose you, okay? Stay with me. Please."

I ruffle his hair as I look into his eyes. "I will. Promise." He grins as he wraps his arms around me. Streaks of pink and orange light fall onto his face. Dawn. He leans toward me and-

We're interrupted by a scream. I whirl around instantly, searching for the source, before my eyes fall on Christina. She has tears running down her face and she's clutching a paper. I see Britney walking away from her, and my eyes grow hard. However, she will have to wait for later. I run towards Christina, shoving people out of my way, before I finally reach her.

"Christina! What's wrong?" She only sobs harder. _Stop it, Tris, you'll only make it worse! _I silently scold myself, and whisper. "Christina, it's okay. You can tell me. I can help you." She shoves the paper towards me and chokes out one word.

"Will."

**A.N./ I'm going to do Tobias' POV of this chapter in the next chapter – I just really want to :D Please review and tell me your thoughts on it! Thank you guys SO MUCH! :D I love you guys. Until next time :D**

**-DauntlessProdigy4Life**


	14. The New Fear

**Ahh guys, I know you all wanted to know what happened to Will, but you'll have to wait one more chapter. As I said in the last chapter, I REALLY wanted to do Tobias' POV, so... yeah :) But I have plenty of free time this week, so I'm guessing you can expect a chapter every two days. **

**Also, please check out DoYouEvenFanfic's ****The Legend and Her Followers****. It's a story about Tris, Tobias, and their kid, Willow, growing up in Dauntless. It's really good and I hope you guys like it too. Oh and also, ****Cocacoriola has amazing stories too, whether you're a fan of Divergent, Harry Potter, or The Mortal Instruments. Okay this is getting too long now - hope you like the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. And I don't own a laptop. Though I really want one. :D**

_**Tobias POV**_

I race after Tris into the dark building. We walk in, our feet crunching on old debris and paper. Tris looks over at me - her eyes concerned. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah. I won't be in a couple minutes though." I grin, and immediately she sighs in relief. "Good."

We enter the crowded elevator, and it starts it's journey upward with a jerk. This is when I actually feel that I am going to do this. I'm going to go ziplining. _A person who's afraid of heights is willingly going to go ziplining. _Oh my god. I squeeze Tris' hand nervously.

She smiles at me comfortingly. "This is going to be amazing. Trust me, Tobias." I smile back a little nervously. "I know, Tris."

The elevator halts suddenly, and the doors slide open. We pile out into the cool night air, and I watch Tris as her eyes light up. She closes them and throws back her arms and her head. I grin.

"You look like a frog," I joke.

Tris opens her eyes and mock frowns at me. "Well excuse me, it feels good, okay?"

I laugh and pull her into a warm kiss. _God, I love her so much._ Suddenly, Tris pulls away and frowns at Uriah, who's grinning at us. "Hey lovebirds, get in line." She smiles and pulls me into the line. I crane my neck to see how far we are from this death sentence. We're third in line, behind Uriah and Christina.

Christina attempts to see what's going to happen, and suddenly her eyes grow wide. "Whoa. Why didn't you guys tell me what would happen before? This looks EPIC!"

Uriah grins."Told you."

Tris smiles and nods. "Go headfirst. It's makes it so cool." Christina laughs and rocks back and forth

Zeke winks at me then raises his voice. "HEY GUYS! If you're dumb and haven't guessed already, we're going to be ziplining down from this hundred story building in the dark. There you go. And we'll be going in order. First, a couple members, then the initiates. Then everyone else. ARE YOU READY?"

"YEAH!" The Dauntless whoop back, high fiving and slapping each other's backs. Zeke grins. He adjusts the straps on the harness, and Uriah runs up and slips in backwards. Daredevil. I grin as Zeke purposely takes a long time to adjust the straps and Uriah groans. "Come on, Zeke! Hurry up already!"

"Careful Uriah. Remember what I told you last time. Do you really wanna trust the fact that I won't let you go SPLAT?" Zeke smacks his hand down on the railing as Uriah grins, completely unaffected.

"Nope. But I can go tell Mom about your threat." _Ahh, nice one. Zeke has taught you well. _Zeke pales and holds out his hand to Uriah. "I'll give you my Dauntless cake for a month. But don't tell her."

"Done."

They shake hands and Zeke's eyes narrow. "You better make good on that promise, little brother." Uriah laughs and answers, "Maybe." I grin as Zeke's expression morphs into shock. Immediately, Uriah pushes himself off. "See you at the bottom!" He flies away with a last whoop. Tris grins as I wrap an arm around her.

"Christina." Her eyes light up as she grins, pushing herself into the harness headfirst. "Hey Tris - Four, meet us at the bottom, kay?" _How is she not scared? _Zeke pushes her and she zooms off. I tighten my grip on Tris' hand involuntarily. I can't do this. I need her.

"Four, come on." Zeke nods at me as he hooks on a third harness. This is bad. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I hold Tris' hand in a crushing grip as if I can't let go of her. She gives me a concerned look as I improvise on the spot. Anything to get out of it.

"Umm, no sorry - I just remembered. I have... umm... yoga... class." Even as I say it, I know it sounds lame. I'm talking to Zeke. The prankster and lying master. I cast a pleading look at Tris and she looks at me sadly.

Zeke looks as if he's not buying it either. "The mighty Four? _Yoga _class?! Come on, Four. As your best mate, trust me. I know you're putting it off because you've never tried it before. But really. It'll be awesome."

I shake his head firmly. "Sorry. I-"

"We'll go together." Tris interrupts, and I look at her in surprise. _It's like when she stood in for Al. She's my selfless girl. _I smile and nod. "Yeah. We will." Zeke grins. "Sure."

He picks up a harness with two straps on it and hooks it onto the zipline. "Get in."

Tris comes up on her tiptoes and whispers into my ear. "It'll be fine. We're going together." I smile and mouth "Thank you" as we ease ourselves into the harness headfirst. I feel my heartbeat speed up immediately, and Tris breathes softly into my ear. "Don't look down. Just look at me. Look into my eyes." Zeke pulls the belt tightly around us, and I gasp. _I'm really doing this. _My eyes shift downward automatically, and my expression morphs into shock. I can't see the bottom. _I can't see the bottom. _The seemingly bottomless void drops away into a pitch dark chasm. I scrabble at the straps fearfully before I feel a warm hand on my cheek.

Tris smiles warmly at me. "Shh, it's okay. Look at me. Look at me. I'm here, okay? Just look at me. Don't look down." I nod and stare into her clear blue eyes.

"You guys ready?" I hear Zeke call. _No._

"Yup!" Tris yells. "Push us off!"

Zeke pushes our feet and we move off, gathering speed faster and faster. I have my eyes shut tightly closed as I feel the wind whipping at my face and tearing at my eyelids. Faintly, I hear Tris give a whoop and immediately the corners of my mouth turn up in a smile. I love seeing her happy. Involuntarily, my eyes open and I watch Tris - her blonde hair flying, her eyes bright and alert. She's ziplining. _We're ziplining. _

The reality hits me like a brick wall. I slowly turn my head to the front and open my eyes cautiously. It's... wow.

The wind whips at my clothes and my hair as my eyes light up. The night sky stretches out in front of me, a dark blue landscape flecked with silver, and the cityscape below. My hands tingle with cold and warmth at the same time. It's the exhilaration of being up here, of flying through the air like a bird. And yes, I admit. It's kind of thrilling to be up here and to get this feeling that you're unstoppable. A grin stretches out on my face as I yell. "THIS IS EPIC!"

Tris turns toward me, a huge smile on her face. Our hands entwine as we zoom through the air, relishing the last moments before the zipline stops. Finally, it falls lower and lower, and then rattles shakily to a stop. That was... _terrifying. _And amazing.

The Dauntless members whoop and pump their fists in the air. They twine their arms and legs together to form a sort of human net.

"This is crazy. We're supposed to fall 20 feet into _that_?" My mouth falls open as I stare.

Tris laughs before replying. "Tobias. After what we just did, do you think that's crazy?"

I grin. "Good point." I fiddle around with the straps, before giving up.

"I have no idea how to undo this. You?" I ask, and Tris shakes her head. "Guess we better just cut it then." I shrug while pulling out a knife and trying to cut the rope. Tris' eyes widen.

"You carried a knife with you to this?" She asks incredulously. _Ever the perfect instructor._ I smile inwardly, before replying. "Hey, doesn't hurt to be prepared!"

With one quick stroke, I sever the strap and we fall through open space, the straps still holding us together. It seems to last only a moment before we fall into the human net, arms and legs pressing into my back. We're emptied to the ground immediately, and I laugh. "Wow."

Uriah bounces up immediately, and I am immediately on my guard. I still don't know if he'll try to take Tris from me. But he grins, his eyes wide. "So? What did you think?"

Tris laughs as she grips my hand tighter. "Awesome."

We watch and participate in the net as the Dauntless start flying down. By a couple hours, everyone's down, including Liam, Holly, Bryan, Alex, and Claire. Well, if Claire's doing something other than messing with Tris, I'm fine with her being here. Suddenly, she walks up to Tris, and I tense, immediately on my guard. However, when she speaks - her tone is friendly.

"Hey Six - I'm sorry about the way Britney and I've been behaving. It's extremely tiring for you and I know it. Just to let you know - Britney's not my friend anymore. And I'd like to make it up to you by, well, maybe we could hang out sometime?"

"Sure!" Tris replies immediately.

She grins. "Thanks!" She walks back to the other initiates and I can hear them high - fiving her.

Zeke finally flies down after an hour or so. Everyone gives a whoop and starts cheering, fresh and bright eyed. Uriah and Marlene run over, and Uriah pumps his fist in air. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" Tris laughs and nods excitedly. "I know, right!" She high fives him and they run away, cheering. Tris turns to me.

"You okay?" She asks, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Never better." As she smiles and holds my hand, all I can think of is how fragile she seems to me, and how I don't want to lose her. She's my family now. Tris grins mischievously. "So, what should we call you, now that you've gotten over a fear? Maybe the name "Three" is more suited for you now."

I shake my head, trying and failing to maintain a serious expression. "I'll always be Instructor Four. And besides, I think I may have accumulated another fear." _Tris._

"Of what?" She asks playfully, raising her eyebrows. "Spiders?"

"Of losing you." My tone is serious as I fold her into another hug. "I just don't want to ever lose you, okay? Stay with me. Please."

I can't tell what she's thinking as she looks up into my eyes. "I will. Promise." I grin, the same thought in both our minds. _I love you so much. _I lean towards her for a kiss, when-

"NO!" A scream rises from somewhere in the crowd as the Dauntless turn around in confusion. Tris' eyes grow wide as she whips around, searching for the source. She must have found it, because her eyes grow hard and her body tenses up. And then she's running, shoving people out of her way, and I follow her because I need to see what has made her so upset.

Tris kneels beside Christina, who has tears running down her face. She's clutching a soggy piece of paper. I stare as Tris makes futile attempts to try and help Christina. _What happened? _I scan the crowd, and suddenly see Britney walking away with a smirk on her face.

"Tris!" I call, but she doesn't hear me. Tris' eyes are fixed on Christina, as she forces out a single word.

"Will."

**Hope you liked it! :D Oh by the way - I already have the next chapter planned out and partially written, as in I've decided what's going to happen to Will. But what are your guys' ideas on what might happen to him? Anyway, thanks so much for reading! Until next time:**

**~DauntlessProdigy4Life**


	15. Betrayals and Proposals

**Thanks for all the reviews! And 32,000 views… Wow. Just wow. :D Thanks! I hope you guys like the next chapter. Lots of drama. :P**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know the drill now, I don't own Divergent. **

Christina shoves the note at me as tears continue to roll down her face. I can hear her mumbling faintly. "I'm Dauntless. Dauntless don't cry." But she puts her head in her hands, her body shaking softly with sobs. I lower my eyes to the note and scan it quickly.

_Christina:_

_I'll make this to the point. I'm leaving you for Britney. She's smart, funny, and way more beautiful than you could ever be. I just never felt right being with you when she was always by my side. More than you. So this is goodbye._

_-Will_

_What? _I read the note one more time, the message not quite sinking in. Christina stands up and looks up at me, her face tear-stained and her makeup smudged. "He was never really in love with me," she murmurs. Her head drops and she stares at the ground. I look up in shock, my mouth opening. No words come out. When I finally speak, my voice is hard.

"He doesn't deserve you." Christina looks up in surprise as I continue. "If Will really wrote this, then he's not good enough for you. You can find someone else way better than him. He just doesn't appreciate how amazing you are. Chris? You hear me?"  
She nods, wiping her face with a sleeve. "Thanks Tris. But.. but I still can't believe that he wrote that. I mean, we were just together yesterday! He's such a-"

I cut her off. "Hey, why don't we go talk to him right now? I'd like to see him stand up to you when you're mad." Christina breaks into a slow smile. "Yeah."

I put my arm around her shoulders and turn to Tobias. "Hey, can you go ahead? Find Will. Oh - and tell the initiates they have the day off today." He nods and whispers in my ear. "I'm proud of you, Tris." I smile before pushing him away. "Go!" He leaves, laughing.

I immediately turn to Christina. "Let's go."

**. . .**

We spend the whole train ride back wondering what could have possessed Will to write that note. Well, I did the wondering. Christina was mostly plotting ways to get revenge on him. Of course, they were all extremely off topic.

"All right, so Tris, you'll be waiting for him at the cafeteria door. Then as soon as he walks him, dive on top of him and pin him down, so I'll have a good shot with my peanut butter bombs. And then he'll get up... did I mention he'll be covered in peanut butter? Oh, I have another idea! He won't be able to get up because the peanut butter will be mixed with glue. And then we'll drench him with water and-"

"Christina, really?"

"No." She admits, as I smile to myself. "I just feel so... I don't know what I'm feeling. Angry? Sad? Rebellious? I just need to find Will and tell him what I think."

The train begins to screech as we round the tracks toward Dauntless headquarters. "Why don't you go tell him now?"

"I think I will."

We leap off the train and start running towards the Pit. Christina flies toward it like the wind and I have to race extra hard to keep up with her. We race into the cafeteria, where she finally stops. I bend over, wheezing. "God Chris, what's gotten into you?"  
She shrugs but doesn't answer as she scans the crowd. After a couple seconds, she slumps down onto a bench. "He's not here."

"Who's not here?" Zeke plops down across from us, immediately followed by Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and a grinning Tobias.

Uriah raises his eyebrows. "Will - duh. Weren't you listening to Four?"

Zeke makes the "oh" face. "Right! Will broke up with Christina for Britney and now she's all mad and looking for revenge."

Christina mulls over what he said. "Pretty much. Well, it seems kind of awkward when you say it like that..."

I snap my fingers in front of her face. "Hey guys, focus!"

Zeke grins. "But seriously. That's just not cool."

"Right. Oh by the way, Will said he would meet us at the cafeteria. And he sounded like he literally had no idea why." Tobias informs us, and Christina rolls her eyes. "Wow."

We make idle chit chat for a couple minutes until I hear a voice behind me. "Sup guys. Hey Christina!" _Will._

I turn around instantly, my eyes growing hard. "Christina."

"What?" She asks, swiveling around. The second she makes eye contact with Will, her hands curl into fists and she stands up. "You have the nerve to come here and to talk to us?" she yells, and the cafeteria grows silent instantaneously.

"What?" Will asks.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." Everyone has wide eyes, staring back and forth between Christina and Will.

"I don't!" Will says, his voice growing louder now. "What are you talking about, Chris?"

"Don't call me that!" She yells, her voice shaking. "Just explain THIS!" She pushes the note at him. Will's eyes widen. "But... baby... I thought you would be happy with this! It's true! I love you!"

Christina crosses her arms. "Happy?" She asks. "Happy with THAT? Just read it and tell me what's happy about it!"

Will's expression grows hard. "Fine." He smoothes out the paper and scans it. As he reads, his expression becomes more and more ashen. It flutters from his hand to the ground, and he looks up, his face white. "Chris-"

"I told you not to call me that!" She says. "Now just tell me. Just one question. _Why?_"

"Chris, I-"

"WILL-"

"GOD CHRIS, JUST LISTEN TO ME ALREADY!" Will yells. "I didn't write that!"

A ringing silence fills the room. Christina's voice breaks on her next words. "You... you didn't?"

"No." Will's voice suddenly sounds tired. "I gave a note to Britney to give to you. And trust me, it wasn't that one." His voice hardens. "I can't believe she switched them. That little... Anyway. Listen Christina. That note was created by a jealous girl. Jealous of your happiness. Jealous of how beautiful you are. Jealous of how amazing you are. The note I sent to you was to tell you to meet me in the Pit for... something. But I think it's fitting to do it now." Christina's eyes widen as Will pulls out a small blue box and gets down one knee.

"Christina Taylor Ross. You have brightened my world since the moment I first met you in initiation. I loved the sound of your laugh, and I was in heaven when you told me you would be my girlfriend. I have loved you for as long as I have known you, and my heart nearly broke just now when... when you told me you didn't love me." Will swallows and continues, looking up at Christina with bright eyes. "I love you so much. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Christina looks at Will as if she can't quite believe it. She looks at me, her eyes wide. I smile at her and she looks back at Will, her expression filled with happiness.

"Yes."

**Well, this chapter was just a bunch of Chrill drama But I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time:**

**~DauntlessProdigy4Life**


	16. Fun

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D This chapter isn't as long as the other ones, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. The usual.**

* * *

"Congratulations!" I say, smiling. They look up and say, "Thanks!" simultaneously. Christina looks down at her finger and twists the ring around and around. It's a thin golden band with a black rhinestone gem set on top, and two small white pearls on each side. For Candor and Dauntless.

"I just can't believe it." She murmurs, as if in a dream. Will tucks an arm around her, grinning. "Well, I knew we were meant to be forever, so I figured, why wait?"

"Aww, that's so sweet! So when's the big day?" Marlene chimes in.

Will shrugs. "I have no idea." He says, grinning. "Maybe in a year or so?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Christina smiles. "We'll be eighteen. Perfect!"

"Ugh, what girly stuff." Uriah comes up behind Marlene and wraps his arms around her. Will frowns. "Excuse me?"

"Hey man, just joking around. No big deal!" Uriah holds his hands up in surrender. "So, what do you guys wanna do today?"

"Today?" Marlene asks, confused. "Yeah, today. It's morning, smart one." Uriah retaliates, laughing. She grins. "Ohhh."

"We can go shopping!" Christina crows. "Of course, I bet you all want to come with me. Don't you?" She stares daggers as us as I smile inwardly.

"Well, that's not good. Because I know exactly what we should do!" Uriah grins, and we all stare at him in surprise. Tobias raises an eyebrow. "You do?"

"We're gonna go bowling!" He whoops. "Now guys, don't tell me you don't want to. Deep down inside you, you know you want to."

"Somewhere." Tobias repeats. "Deep down."

"Yeah, so deep down it might not even exist." I laugh, slapping Uriah's arm. He cradles it in mock hurt. "Fine! But you guys are coming, whether you like it or not."

"And what about shopping?" Christina asks, crossing her arms.

"We'll do that later." Uriah answers quickly. "Promise!"

"Good." Christina grins, and Will tucks his arm around her shoulders. "That's my girl." He laughs.

"Wait, so where is the bowling alley?" I ask. Uriah looks shocked. "You haven't seen it yet?" I shake my head. He grins before replying. "It's near the Pit. I'll show you. So you guys wanna go today? We can meet there in an hour or so."

"Kay." Marlene says. "See you guys later!" She and Uriah leave, and Christina and Will quickly follow them. I look up at Tobias, and he smiles down at me.

"Let's go back to the apartment."

"But what about breakfast?" I whine. "Toby!"

"Trissy!" He imitates my tone, hiding a smile. "Fine, go get a muffin."

I smile and grab 2 blueberry muffins, before running back to Tobias. We walk back to our apartment, chatting idly about the initiates. Tobias opens the door, and goes in. I follow him in and lock the door. Tobias stretches himself out on the bed and closes his eyes.

"C'mere Tris." He pats a spot on the bed next to him, and I ignore it as I plop myself down on top of him. "Hey!"

I smile. "Are you sure you want me to move?"

He yawns. "You're right. Stay here." He wraps his arms around me and snuggles his face into my hair as I stifle a grin.

We spend the next hour or so talking and cuddling, before someone bangs on the door.

"TRIS! FOUR! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" I groan.

"COMING!" I yell back sluggishly. I make it to the door and unlock it. Before I can open it, it's thrown open by someone else.

"Tris, come on! I'm not leaving you behind. Besides, you HAVE to come! Remember, the shopping center is right next to the bowling alley! And-"

"Christina, I'll come. Just... gimme a minute, okay?"

"Okay." Christina steps back, but when I attempt to close the door, she holds it open and grins. "Nope. I'm watching you, girl."

"Fine." I walk to the bathroom and throw on a black top that hangs off one shoulder. I put on a pair of denim shorts and converse, before going to wake up Tobias.

"Tobias, wake up!" I say in a sing-songy voice. He sticks his tongue out at me, eyes still closed, and cuddles down into the pillow. I smile and pull the blanket off, and he sits straight up, eyes open wide. "Tris! Don't DO that!"

"Come on," I laugh. "Bowling alley, remember?"

"Ugh, okay." He rolls out of bed and pulls on a t-shirt. I grab his hand and pull him toward the doorway, where Christina is still waiting. "THERE you are." She says, a trace of impatience in her voice. "Let's go!"

We fly down the halls and into the Pit, where Uriah, Will, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn are waiting.

"Finally," Marlene grins. "Thought you'd never get here."

I smirk. "Four was sleepy."

"No I wasn't!" Tobias protests.

"Yeah, right." Christina laughs. "Come on guys. It's 11:00, and that means we only have 9 hours to do both the bowling alley and shopping center! We have to go!" Without another word, she takes off running, and we all gape at her.

"9 hours? ONLY?!" Uriah asks incredulously, and I shrug. "You know Christina."

We sprint after her to catch up. The path we're taking is towards the train tracks, and - sure enough - we fly out into the warm sun in a couple seconds. The train comes roaring down, and I swing myself into a car, quickly followed by everyone else.

Almost immediately, Uriah's at the opening, bracing himself to jump out. "Already?" I yell over the wind, and he nods, shading his eyes. He jumps out and I quickly wobble to my feet to follow. Tobias grips my hand and smiles at me. I return the smile, and we leap out of the car, landing a little unsteadily on our feet.

"Come on, guys!" Uriah yells, as he runs toward a tall black dome like building with an arched entrance. As we get closer and closer, I can faintly hear music and cheers. We slow down, looking around, and Uriah grins. "And now, my friends, welcome to the Dauntless Bowling Alley."

* * *

**A.N./ Not too long this time ;) But I hope you all liked it! Leave a review and tell me your thoughts. I'll be updating soon, probably within a couple days. Oh and also, I got a guest reviewer giving me ideas on what should happen to Britney. Truth is, I haven't really thought about it ;) So what do you guys think should happen? Thanks :D Until next time:**

**~DauntlessProdigy4Life**


	17. Bowling

**I'm back! :D And thanks SO much for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

"Tickets for 9." Uriah says. The Dauntless man nods and pulls out a set of tickets, handing them to us.

"Let's go!" Uriah laughs, bounding into the building. We follow him into... _whoa._

Colorful strobe lights flash everywhere, making it hard to see clearly. It's packed with people dancing and cheering as a flashing board lights up with the word, "STRIKE!". The building is round, and one side is lit up with fluorescent lights - the bowling lanes. The other side is dark but crisscrossed with colorful lights.

"Wow." Christina echoes my thoughts as we stare, jaws dropped, at the scene in front of us.

Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna are the only ones other than Uriah who seem to be at home here. "Woohoo!" Zeke shouts. "Catch you guys later, kay?" He runs off into the crowd and disappears.

"So..." Will walks over to us, shrugging. "Any idea what we're supposed to do?"

Uriah suddenly appears in front of us. "Let's go get our bowling shoes!"

"Bowling shoes?" I ask, confused. Uriah stops, staring at me incredulously. "Wow, Stiffs really _don't _do anything exciting. They're to help us bowl. Duh! But Tris, trust me. You're gonna love this." He leads us over to a high counter where a woman turns to us. "Can I help you?"

"Tori!" I say, and Tori squints at us, then smiles in recognition. "Tris! Hey!"

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Oh, I work here occasionally. A break from the tattoo parlor, you know. But anyway, what size shoes for you guys?"

I check the chart, then look up and answer. "Size 5." Uriah grins. "Shortie."

I slap his arm. "Shut up!"

"Okay, okay."

Tori returns with a pair of red and white shoes, and I take them. "Thanks!"

Christina shudders. "THOSE are bowling shoes? Are they required?"

"Yup." Tori laughs. "If, of course, you want to go bowling."

Christina closes her eyes. "Fine. Get me a size 6."

Tori smiles before ducking down and retrieving another pair of shoes.

A pair of arms snuggle around me. "I'll help you put those on." I turn around and look into Tobias' deep blue eyes. "You're not going?" He shakes his head. "Nah."

"Aww, please?" I pout, and he pretends to consider it. "Oh, maybe."

"Pleaseeeeeee?" He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Here goes nothing."

"Yes!" I turn around to Tori. "Get him a size... umm..." I turn around to Tobias. "What size are you?" I whisper. "Ask for a size 12." He grins, and I pass on the message to Tori.

"Here you go!" She says, handing him a replica of my shoes, though bigger.

We leave the counter and I plop down in a sweaty seat. I pull off my boots, feeling the scratchy red carpet against my foot, and pull on the new bowling shoes. Christina sucks in her breath. "Why do they have to be so UGLY?" She complains. "The least they could do is make them nicer! At least add a couple rhinestones or something!" I stifle a smile and reply. "It's only for an hour, Chris. Bear with it."

Tobias, Will, Christina and I make our way towards the bowling lanes. The others seem to have disappeared. "So, does anyone wanna give it a go?" Will asks.

"I'll do it!" Christina smiles. She walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a bowling ball. "Come on Christina!" I yell, and she grins as she walks over to a lane and steps onto the polished hardwood floor. She narrows her eyes, and then steps forward and releases the ball with a perfect stance. It rolls forward and crashes into the pins, leaving all but two standing. "Yeah!" Everyone cheers, and she laughs and gives a mock bow.

"Thank you, thank you. No autographs please." Christina grins, and turns to me. "Tris, your turn!"

"Oh, um, okay." I pull out a bowling ball from the glass cabinet, and immediately my arms feel like they're going to fall off. "How do you guys hold these things?" I groan, as Will stifles a smile. Tobias gets up and walks over to me. "Here, Tris. Grip it like this. Your thumb and three middle fingers go in the slots." I do as he says, and look up at him. "How do even know how to bowl?"

He smirks. "I've been here before, Tris."

"Oh."

Tobias laughs and puts his hand on my arm. Heat spreads from the place where his fingers touch, and I blush as I turn my head to look at him. Tobias pecks my forehead with a light kiss. "Later," he grins. My face heats up instantly as Christina tilts her head, a slight smile on her face.

"Okay, so adjust your feet so that you can take a couple steps and then slide on your last step. Remember to follow through with your arm and keep your hips square to the target." Tobias steps back, his arms crossed and eyes watchful. "Try it."

I grip the bowling ball tightly as I shuffle my feet and look up. The target. A set of neat white pins ringed with red stripes. _You can do this, Tris. _I clench my fists before starting my approach. I run a few steps before planting one foot and rolling the ball forward, remembering to follow through like Tobias said. The ball smashes straight into the center of the pins, and one by one, as if in slow motion, each pin wobbles and falls over until finally, none are left standing.

A dead silence ensues. Expressions vary as everyone stares at the empty floor, and then their eyes move up to the neon board flashing, "STRIKE!". And then, all at once, the cheering begins.

**It's kind of a weird way to end it XD but I still hope you guys liked it Please review and give me your ideas and input. Thanks! :D I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until next time:**

**~DauntlessProdigy4Life**


	18. The Date

**Hi! First off, I am SO SORRY that this update took so long! I wasn't too sure how I wanted this chapter to go – combine that with extremely little time, and you get a long wait. Sorry But I promise I'll try harder for faster updates. And this chapter is the longest ever - almost 4000 words! :D I love you guys. Thanks so much for reading, and for getting this story to 50,000 views!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth does. Nothing's changed **

"Tris! How'd you do that?" Christina appears next to me, and she raises her eyebrows. I shrug, grinning. "No idea."

"Wow." The voice comes from behind me, and I turn, confused. My eyes land on Claire and Holly, their eyes wide and jaws dropped. "That was..." Holly starts.

"Awesome." Claire finishes.

"Thanks!" I laugh, and they grin and give me high fives. Suddenly, Christina's eyes go wide and she lets out a little shriek. "You guys should come shopping with us!"

"What?" Holly asks.

"Shopping! You can help me pick out clothes for Tri... Six. Honestly, she is SUCH a pain when it comes to clothes."

"Hey!" I protest, and Holly stifles a smile. "I think Claire might be more of a help with that than I will." She leans over to me and whispers. "Shopping's a pain. High five." I grin and give her a thumbs up.

"So?" Christina asks. "You guys wanna leave? Never too early to start!"

"Yeah - sure!" Claire says, and we leave the bowling lanes behind. Suddenly, I'm interrupted by a shout of "Six!". I turn around, scanning the crowd, and suddenly a tall figure emerges. Tobias. I turn back to the others. "Hey, I'll catch up with you outside."

"Sure! Oh, and I'll get Marlene." Christina disappear into the crowd and I turn back to Tobias.

"So, Tris," he begins. "Do you want to go out this evening? Well, more like night. But do you?"

"Sure!" I smile, and he grins. "Where?" I ask.

"Umm, can't tell you." Tobias smiles mischieviously. "Just wear something nice, okay? Nicer than usual, you know-" He's cut off when I playfully slap his arm and his eyes widen. "Oh, it's not like you don't always look nice; just a nice dress, okay? Like formal."

"Fine." I pout and he pulls me into a hug. "I love you," he whispers quietly. I can feel his warm breath tickling my neck as he buries his face in my hair. "I love you too." I lean against him, feeling his chest against my own.

"Do you have to go now?" He asks.

"Yeah." I pull away from him softly. "See you this evening, okay?" Tobias winks and waves at me. Laughing, I wave back and duck out of the building into the hot afternoon sun. Immediately, I hear a yell, and I turn to see Christina, Holly, Marlene, and Claire standing in front of the train tracks. Christina cups her hands around her mouth and yells again. "Quick! The train's coming!"

I break into a sprint, racing towards the train tracks as an loud whistle sounds. "Come on, Six!" Holly calls, as they jump into the train car. I fly towards the train and haul myself in at the last second, coughing because of all the dust. I collapse into a corner.

"Why is it so HOT?" I complain, mopping my forehead with a sleeve. Claire smiles and hands me a water bottle. I sigh gratefully and hold it to my lips, letting the cold water run down my parched throat. I close my eyes peacefully, before I'm interrupted by a voice. "Anyway, what did Four want?"

I smile despite of myself. "We're going somewhere as a surprise this evening."

"Ooh, really?" Marlene leans forward, her eyes bright. "Sounds like a date!"

"And I bet I know why." Christina smirks as she holds out her right hand, her engagement ring glittering on one finger.

"Oh." I can feel redness flooding my cheeks as I look down. "Are you sure?"

"It's possible, but you can't be too sure," Holly says matter of factly.

"Come on!" Christina jokes.

"I just... I don't know if I'm ready for that." I say. "It's complicated."

Marlene rolls her eyes and leans back. "Let's see. You love him, he loves you. It works out, really."

"All right," I concede.

"So, Tris, what-" Christina falters as she notices Holly and Claire staring at us, wide eyed. "Tris?" Holly asks, cocking her head to the side. Christina's eyes widen and she turns to me. "I'm so sorry!" She whispers.

"No, it's okay." I say. "About time they knew." I grin at Holly and Claire, who look dumbfounded.

"Wait, so Six isn't your real name?" Claire asks. Holly rolls her eyes as she turns to her. "Duh!"

Claire laughs. "So you trust us with your name? That's... really nice of you." She smiles at me.

I smile back. "I trust you guys."

"Thanks!" Holly replies, her face breaking out into a grin.

Christina peers outside. "Hey guys, we're here. Let's go! Move it, people!" She hops up and is out the car door in a flash.

I groan. "Always in a hurry."

Marlene grins as she totters unsteadily to the door. "Better not keep her waiting!" She jumps out, pausing to wave at us. I slowly get up and walk over to the door. I let the cool air brush my cheeks before I jump out. There's a moment where I hang suspended in air, weightless, before gravity pulls me down and my feet slam onto the ground. I jog back to Christina and Marlene, followed by Holly and Claire.

"Let's go!" Christina grins. She leads us back down into the Pit and through a series of brightly lit passageways before we emerge into a small, dusty shop. The walls are covered in a thick layer of spiderwebs and dust, and the clothes hanging on the rack are moth-eaten and dirty.

Holly raises her eyebrows. "This is the shopping center?" She asks in disbelief. She turns to me, and I shrug. I've never heard of it, being Abnegation and all.

Christina looks at us in shock. "My grasshoppers. You have been deprived of your childhood! This isn't it." She led us toward a set of thick wooden double doors at the end of the store, and threw them open with a flourish. "THIS is."

Light streams through the doorway, and I shade my eyes immediately. "Wait - what?"

"Come on!" Claire bounces through the entrance, and I carefully follow her. "What is... wow."

The dim passageway had blossomed out into a giant building made completely of glass. Warm sunlight falls down through the glass squares on top and arranges itself on the ground in a pattern. The glass hall extends down as far as you can see, and is filled with people of mixed faction colors. Well, all except for gray. The thought makes me smile, a familiar memory of selflessness.

Christina smiles. "NOW you get it? You have been missing out on this, Tris. It's like a rule or something! You didn't _ever _visit the mall before the Choosing Ceremony?"

"Nope," I answer, still stunned. "I've never even heard of it before."

Christina shakes her head, laughing. "No. No. I can't believe it." Holly laughs. "I don't think I've ever been here before either."

"SERIOUSLY?" Christina exclaims in shock. "Come with me. You guys are getting a private tour, courtesy of Christina, etc, etc. Now come on!" She totters forward in her high heels surprisingly quickly.

She grabs my hand and pulls me forward, which startles me out of my shock. I walk forward slowly, turning my head a million times to look at everything. There's a whole store dedicated to Amity clothing - it's filled with vibrant reds and bright yellows. Two Amity women walk out of it arm in arm, laughing and carrying shopping bags.

"How did I never hear of this place?" I wonder aloud, and Marlene turns back to look at me. "Well, you _were _Abnegation, right? The Stiff." She smirks, and I grin. "I guess."

"Come on in!" Christina yells from the front. She makes a beeline for a dim store to our right, and we follow her in. I stop next to her, and she sighs. "Shopping. There's no better feeling!"

I smile. "Okay." She turns in shock. "Seriously? You're okay with this?"

"I guess," I smile.

"Perfect!" Christina squeals. "You know, I think I'll let you pick out what you want. Your clothes, you know."

"Sure." I walk over to a rack of denim clothing and aimlessly sort through the clothes, my mind not really on them. It keeps running back to Tobias. _Why didn't he tell me why we're going?_

"Tris!" Christina appears next to me. She points at me accusingly. "You're not even DOING anything!"

I give her a half smile. "Sorry Chris, I'm just really out of it today."

Her face softens and she hugs me. "Okay. Want to find something really nice for your date? I bet he'll love it."

I look up, smiling. "Christina, I love you. Thanks!"

She grins in reply. "See, this is why I'm your best friend. You'll feel SO much better with new clothes!"

"Yeah, right." I grin. "But seriously - thanks, Chris."  
Christina gives me a smile before grabbing my hand and leading me over to the other side of the store, which is filled with satiny dresses in a rainbow of colors. "We'll find the perfect one here," Christina says, and I have to smile at her determination.

**. . .**

I spin once in front of the mirror, letting the smooth fabric billow out around me. I halt in front of the mirror, gazing intently at my reflection, before Christina appears next to me. "It's perfect!" She clasps her hands together pleadingly and looks at me. "I love it," I say, a big grin on my face.

I have on a light ice blue strapless dress with a white leather belt around the middle. The front hangs a little above my knees, and the back falls down in ruffles below my ankle. Christina gave me strappy silver shoes and a diamond white clutch purse to add to the effect. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever worn.

"You like it?" Christina asks, her face stretching into a smile. "Oh my god, Tris likes something I like! This is a historic day!" She pulls out her phone and takes a picture of me. "Just for memories," she says, smiling.

"So, you think I look okay?" I ask, a little nervous. "It's in half an hour. To... Four told me to meet him outside the Pit at 10:00."

"You look great," Christina says firmly, crossing her arms. "Or do you doubt the opinion of the amazingly talented fashion expert standing right here? Who, by the way, is not you."

"I trust you," I say, laughing. "I think I should go now. Chris, thank you SO much."

Christina throws her arms around me. "Anytime!" She smiles.

I make my way out of the store and down to the train tracks, being careful not to step on my dress. As a last thought, I pick up my leather jacket from the bowling center and put it on as I walk down to the tracks. The cool evening air makes me shiver a little, and I pull the jacket tighter around me and walk quickly. A loud screech indicates that the train is coming, and I pull up the hem of my dress to awkwardly jump into the train car. The ride is a short one, and I spend the whole time thinking about the "date". _Why'd he just call one so suddenly?_

I barely even notice jumping off the train and walking to the Pit. As I get closer, I'm suddenly nervous about what possibilities this event might hold. It's endless, and my mind begins wandering nervously. As I walk down the hallway towards the Pit, I see someone leaning against the wall. Tobias turns to face me, a smile lighting his face. He's wearing a neat black tux and black leather shoes. "Hi," he says, smiling. "Wow, Tris. That's... beautiful."

I blush. "Thanks! So, where're we going?"

Tobias' smile brightens. "Somewhere over the rainbow." My eyes widen and then I groan. "Ugh!" I slap his arm and he draws away, laughing. "Let's go."

Tobias leads me back outside towards a silver car adorned with glowing blue lines. He motions to me to get inside, and I put my hand on the car door, confused.

"Isn't this an Erudite car?" I ask, and Tobias nods in confirmation. "Yeah. But Dauntless leaders, remember?" He grins, and I roll my eyes before getting in. Tobias starts the car with ease, and it moves off with a low hum, barely louder than a summer breeze. I stroke the polished windows, smiling faintly. "I didn't know you knew how to drive."

Tobias grins. "I don't. But it's easy enough." I turn to him in shock. "Seriously?"

"No," he says, laughing. "I practiced for a couple months so I could go out driving around the city instead of walking to wherever Eric sends me."

I relax visibly. "Good. As long as you don't get us killed." Tobias puts one hand to his heart and feigns mock hurt. "As if!"

The rest of the ride is smooth and we pass the time in pleasant silence. I look out the window and watch the buildings flashing by. The sky is a deep indigo blue, and covered with tiny silver stars. After a couple minutes, Tobias halts the car.

"Are we there?" I ask, craning my neck to look outside. He shakes his head. "Nope," he answers. "I just need you to be blindfolded so you can't peek."

I pout. "Aww!" Tobias grins but holds up a strip of thick black cloth anyway. "Sorry." He ties it around the upper half of my face, double looping it as an extra precaution.

"Good," he says, sounding satisfied. "We can go now." A low hum begins again, so I assume he started up the car. We start moving, and I sigh. "Are we there yet?"

"Soon." Tobias answers, sounding amused. I lean back, aching to see where we are.

"Now?" I ask again.

"Nope," he says. "Close though."

After a couple minutes, I ask a final time. "Now?"

"Yeah, we actually are." Tobias says. I can imagine him grinning. "All right, I'll open the door and help you out."

I hear the slam of a car door, and then footsteps as he walks around to my side. "Here, be careful. The ground's a little bumpy." _Bumpy. _Are we in the mountains or something?

I step down and immediately feel the scratch of grass touching my ankle. "Follow me," Tobias says. I awkwardly follow him, stumbling on rough bits of ground. After a couple seconds, my slippers start clicking on a smooth marble floor, and then Tobias brings me to a halt.

"You can look now," he says in a hopeful voice. I fumble eagerly with the blindfold to no avail, and he stops me. "Let me," he says gently. He slips his slender fingers into the cloth and pulls it off. I look around eagerly and my mouth drops open in shock.

We're in front of a small pavilion lit with small hanging lights and lanterns. It's surrounded by apple trees and sweet-smelling purple flowers. In the middle is a table draped with a white tablecloth, set for two. There's a small candle in the center, flickering lightly. Now that the blindfold is off, faint sounds of laughter and clinking glasses drift to my ears. I can't speak as my eyes devour the beautiful scene in front of me.

"We're in Amity, by the way," Tobias says shyly, nodding at the sounds of laughter. "A call to Robert, this wasn't too hard to set up. I hope you like it - you know - it was kind of last minute -"

He's cut off when I step forward and throw my arms around him, pressing my lips to his. He returns the kiss after a moment, tightening his arms around me. "So, shall we eat?" He murmurs against my lips, and I smile. "I would love that."

Tobias leads me to the table, and pulls out my chair for me. "My lady," he smiles, bowing. I sit down gracefully. "You are dismissed, sir." I say, waving my hand, and he grins. "Okay."

Tobias settles across from me and claps his hands. A figure emerges from the trees and walks toward us. "Are you two having fun?"

"Robert!" I gasp, jumping up and throwing my arms around him. "It's been so long!"

He pulls away from me and smiles. "Four here said you two needed some help. And of course, I said yes. I'll be your caterer today. I will bring in the food shortly." He laughs and stands up straight, folding a towel over one arm. "Be right back!" He leaves the little grove with a spring in his step.

I turn back to Tobias. "This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." He returns it with a smile. I settle back in my seat, which is velvety and extremely comfortable. In a couple seconds, Robert returns, carrying a steaming platter. He lays it down and opens it, uncovering some kind of pasta covered in a creamy orange sauce. The smell is delicious, and I inhale it, savoring the warm smell of pasta. Robert ladles it onto our plates, before whipping away the platter and taking out another silver tureen. He opens it carefully and sets it down. "Cake!" I gasp.

Tobias grins at me. "Dauntless cake, to be exact. You wouldn't BELIEVE how hard it was to talk the people there into giving me this much."

"Can we eat?" I ask pleadingly, my eyes roaming over all the food on the table. "Pleaseeee?"

"All right," Tobias says, laughing. He turns to Robert. "Thank you so much." Robert shrugs, answering with a grin. "Anytime! I'll see you guys later." He gives me a hug and claps Tobias on the back, before melting away into the trees.

I turn back to my plate and scoop up a forkful of the pasta to take a bite. I sigh as it lands on my tongue. "It's perfect," I say. It really is - with just the right combination of sweet and sour and just a hint of spice. "I love it." I smile at Tobias. We finish eating in pleasant silence, savoring every bite. At last, I put down my fork, letting out a sigh. "Delicious."

"And we still haven't gotten to the best part. Cake!" Tobias says, eyeing the chocolate dessert in front of us. "And don't tell me you're too full for it."

"I actually am too full for it," I laugh. "Never thought I'd say that, right?" Tobias blanches in shock. "Tris. It's CAKE!"

"It's okay, Tobias. Just finish it for me, okay?" I say, and he rolls his eyes. "As if I wasn't already going to do that."

Suddenly, a loud click startles me. "Did you hear that?" I ask, looking around.

"What?"

"That click."  
Tobias smiles. "Oh - the Amity have this clock tower in their compound. You can't hear it if you're too far off - like Abnegation or Dauntless. But it chimes every hour and lets out clicks every ten minutes. Which reminds me." He checks his watch, and then holds out his hand. "Come with me."

I follow him out of the thick orchard into open air, where I can clearly see the clock tower for the first time. It towers up into the sky, imposing and giant. Tobias leads me straight towards the bottom of it, where he proceeds to draw out a key and unlock the small door at the the base. "Come on."

We enter it carefully, and he pulls me gently toward the side. He presses a button, and a set of doors slide open with a "ding". The elevator has mirrored walls and a luxury carpet. We step inside, and Tobias presses number '101' before we shoot upward.

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask, and Tobias just smiles mischievously. "You'll see."

At last, the doors slide open, and we walk out to a giant balcony, open to a view of the night sky with a thousand glittering silver stars. I gasp as I walk forward, and get the view of how high we are from the ground. _Tobias. _I turn to him, and he smiles at me, walking forward to join me at the edge. "Aren't you afraid?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"A little," he admits. "But you're here."

I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his chest. "I love you," I murmur.

"I love you too."

Suddenly, a loud chime interrupts us, and I break away to look up at the giant clock face. The two hands are in exact alignment at twelve.

The bells chime exactly twelve times, before subsiding. "Midnight." I say, staring up in wonder at the giant clock. I turn back to Tobias, who gives me a shy smile before pulling out a small velvet box and sinking to one knee. My mouth drops open in shock. _He's going to do it._

"Tris Prior," he begins. "From the very first moment I met you, a little over a year ago, I knew you were different. I was intrigued. And then time passed, and I watched you develop into this beautiful, caring, spirited girl who was not afraid to have knives thrown at her or to stand up to Eric. You taught me to get over my fears. You taught me how to be truly brave. Thank you for that. Thank you for loving me. Loving me for who I am. You have made me the happiest man on Earth. Will help me stay that way by marrying me?"

He looks at me with bright, hopeful eyes, and I can't help but think how much I love him. He's a part of me now. I love him and he loves me. _That's how it's supposed to work._ I take a deep breath and smile.

"Yes."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! :D Until next time:**

**~DauntlessProdigy4Life**


	19. Factionless Fear

**Hey guys :) Sorry for the long update, my computer broke down so I had to wipe it and of course, that meant I wiped Microsoft Word too. Luckily I had a few test documents saved on the Doc Manager and so that's what I'm using. :D To everyone who reviewed: I'm seriously so glad you guys liked it - it means so much to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Same old stuff.**

Tobias gets up slowly, not breaking eye contact with me. His eyes are gentle as he takes out the ring. I look up at him, feeling as if I am about to burst. There are so many words trying to escape my lips but I remain silent, letting my expression show him how I feel. Tobias leans down and kisses me gently, his hand wrapping around my waist. I close my eyes, taking in the exhilaration of the moment, when suddenly something light but cold slips onto my finger. I break away and look down at my finger, taking in the ring.

"It's beautiful," I say in a hushed voice, turning my finger to look at it from all angles. It's a thin silver band engraved with an infinity sign - intricate and comfortable. There's a diamond set in the middle, surrounded by ten tiny gray pearls that flicker like dewdrops. I look up at him, my eyes filled with love. "Thank you," I whisper.

He takes my face in one hand and gazes down at me with a smile. "I love you," he says. "I love you too."

* * *

I spin around in the swivel chair, letting my eyes stray from Alex's fear simulation screen back to the ring on my finger. I absentmindedly twist it around and around, watching the light fall on it. Tobias looks back at me, an amused expression on his face. "Still shocked?" He asks, and I laugh. "I just can't believe it. Why?"

Tobias turns away from his screen and fixes me with a steady stare. "Remember when Will proposed to Christina?" I nod. "Yeah."

He shrugs, smiling faintly. "The look on Christina's face. She was so excited, thrilled, in love. I knew I wanted to see it on your face - and to know that I had done it. And I did."

I smile. "And remember? When Christina heard, she was freaking out about how we can have a double wedding in a year or so." Tobias laughs, motioning to the computer. I turn back to the screen.

Suddenly, Alex shoots up with a jerk, his forehead dotted with beads of sweat. His simulation was the same as last time - his father appeared and beat him bloody for joining Dauntless. He scrabbles at his back, his breath coming in huge gasps. I look over at Tobias, and he nods before moving over to Alex and taking his hand.

Alex puts his head in his hands. "No. No. I can't do this. I'm gonna be kicked out. I can't. It's... my dad." Tobias' grip visibly slackens and he crosses his arms. "You can." Alex looks up in surprise, a single tear glittering on his face.

"I did it," Tobias says, his voice surprisingly hard. "You can too."

"I can't." Alex says.

"You CAN. Remember I did."

A second passes before Alex shoots up in anger and rounds on Tobias, his eyes blazing. "Are you serious? You're a Dauntless prodigy who's brilliant at everything. I'm just a plain old initiate who's probably going to be cut because he couldn't get over a fear. Excuse me, but I'M NOT YOU!" He storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him. My mouth drops open and I turn to Tobias. "What-" I begin, but Tobias lets go of my hand and suddenly sinks down in a chair, his face pale.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs, running a hand over his forehead. "I just don't want him to turn out like me. Constantly afraid of... of Marcus." His voice shakes as he forces himself to continue.

I put an arm around him. "I'll go get David." I whisper. He needs some time to himself.

I exit the room, walking into the hallway where only a couple initiates remain. Liam bites his fingernails nervously. He looks up as I arrive and gives me a grin. I give him a faint smile and scan the hallway.

"David, come on up." He looks up and brushes his black hair out of his eyes as he stands up. I haven't really noticed him much since initiation began. David's been extremely quiet, though in an unnerving sort of way. His sharp black eyes devour everything, and he stares at me in an unsettling sort of way.

I stop him at the doorway. "Wait here." I slip inside, where Tobias is still sitting with his head in his hands. He looks up as I enter. "Hey."

"Hey," I smile, holding his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Tobias sighs and I gently press a hand to his temple. "Are you feeling okay? I can finish the initiates, if you want me to." Tobias shakes his head and gets up slowly."No, I'll stay."

I give him a gentle hug and walk outside again. "David, you can come in now." He enters, staring at the ground the whole time. "Is something wrong?" I finally ask, and he shakes his head. "Nope."

"Then come get in the chair." He gets in with ease, and folds his arms, watching me test the plunger with meticulous precision. I turn towards him, only to find him looking at me again. "What are you looking at?" I finally ask, annoyed.

"I'll tell you later," he says, and I shrug. "Okay then. This is going to hurt." I insert the needle and press down on the plunger, and he only winces lightly. After a minute, his eyes go blank and I turn to the computer to watch his fear landscape.

David is standing in a train car that's rattling along the tracks. He has 2 dusty black bags next to him, and he stares at them, trying to comprehend what's happening. He runs to the door and heaves it open, blinking in the bright sunlight. The train races along beside tall buildings, and I can almost hear his sigh of relief as he realizes he's still in Dauntless.

Until the buildings end.

The train flies past the buildings and into a dirty, trash littered sector with destroyed buildings and broken glass everywhere. Factionless people look up as it rattles past, their eyes filled with despair and their bodies thin from hunger. David backs away from the door, finally understanding what is happening.

He is factionless.

The train finally halts in front of a dirty street littered with pieces of cans, glass, and bottles. David looks outside, not quite believing it. Factionless. The word with so much power. That one word that could destroy your life, if it applied to you. Factionless. He turns away from the door, resigned.

"Come with me."

David turns in confusion, his eyes searching the dusty buildings. I narrow my eyes, looking over at Tobias. "What's happening?" He shrugs, still focused on the monitor. "Just keep watching."

A slender girl appears out of nowhere, clothed in a white robe that billows out around her as she walks. She hovers a few inches above the ground, her bare feet never touching the littered street. She has long blonde hair and her eyes are a brilliant blue-gray - piercing and clear. She looks familiar, as if I have seen her before in a distant dream. She looks like... like...

"She looks like you," Tobias says quietly, echoing my thoughts. My eyes widen as I realize the connection. I turn back to the girl on the screen, studying her more closely. She looks like me, but... not like me. The girl is taller, and her eyes are have more of a grayish tint to them than mine do. Tobias frowns at the screen. "I feel like I should know her."

On the screen, David stares at her, his eyes filled with longing. He stares at her as if he knows her. "I..." He gasps, torn between following her deeper into the factionless and staying with Dauntless.

"Just follow me." Her voice is almost musical as she glides forward, reaching out a hand. "Come on, Dave. Come with me."

"I... I can't." His voice breaks as he looks at her sadly. "Why couldn't you have stayed in Candor?

"David, you knew I couldn't. Besides, my life isn't so bad. Follow me - they're just factionless." The word startles him out of his stupor and he backs away. "I can't, Jen. I can't be factionless."

"It'll be fine," She coos, holding out her hand. "We'll be together."

The train rumbles, sending up a cloud of dust. The girl looks at the train in surprise.

"We don't have much time." A whistle sounds, and the train begins moving with a slight jerk. "Come on, Dave! Follow me!" She cries, and he hesitates. His foot slides over the edge of the car, and she nods encouragingly.

But then he hesitates, and something seems to click in his mind. "I'm sorry, Jen. I can't follow you." He says, and the train whirls away, wind whipping his clothes. The girl vanishes just as suddenly as she came, and the screen goes black as David flies up in his chair, panting. He catches his breath and stares at the ground, his fingers trembling. I walk up to him and kneel down. "It's okay. Can you tell me who that was?"

David looks up, his eyes filled with sadness. "My sister. Jennifer."

**Thanks for reading! Please read and review, I love to hear your thoughts. I'm serious - I read every single one of my reviews. They're all amazing - whether good or bad. Thank you all so much for reading! I'll probably update again sometime this weekend. :) Until next time:**

**~DauntlessProdigy4Life**


	20. Drowning

**Hey guys - sorry for the short chapter - I didn't really have much time. :P Anyway, hope you like this chapter! It's basically more fear landscapes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, unless I magically turned into Veronica Roth overnight. **

"Jennifer?" I ask, confused. Suddenly, Tobias speaks up. "Glass?"

David nods slowly. "Yeah. Jennifer Glass. Why?"

Tobias wipes his palms on his shirt. When he speaks, his voice is edgy. "She was in my initiation. She didn't make it. I'm sorry." Tobias says. David nods slightly and looks down. "Jennifer was why I chose Dauntless."

Tobias sucks in his breath. "What?"

"She was my sister. Our parents died when I was 9. Jen and I lived together, worked together; she took care of me so I wouldn't have to go to the orphanage. When she left Candor for Dauntless... it was heartbreaking. I mean - she left me. And so at the Choosing Ceremony, I followed her." He looks up. "And that's why I feel like I should quit. Like I should become factionless and go find her, but... I can't do it. I can't become factionless." David looks up with pleading eyes.

"David, you can't." I say. "You're Dauntless now. You can't follow your sister everywhere she goes." His eyes widen slightly at that but I continue before he can speak. "You're a Dauntless initiate. You have to at least try. Maybe you'll make it."

David gives me a tiny smile. "Thanks Six, I appreciate it. But I still don't know."

He gets up and leaves the room quietly, leaving an air of discomfort behind him.

I turn to Tobias. "Jennifer?" I ask. Tobias sighs. "Jennifer was a Candor girl in our initiation. She was cut after the fear landscapes. She was really good friends with Shauna. Shauna still doesn't like mentioning it."

There's still something bothering me. "Tobias?" I ask. "Mmm?" He answers, playing with a strand of my hair. It comes out in one rushed sentence. "Why didn't you choose her?"

"What?" Tobias sits up, suddenly alert.

I continue, nervous about his reply. "Jennifer looks exactly like me, but... prettier. Why didn't you choose her? Why me?"

"Well, first of all, you're MUCH more beautiful," Tobias jokes, ruffling my hair. He continues in a more serious voice. "And second - Jennifer wasn't really my type. You two look similar, but your personalities aren't all the same. Jennifer wasn't completely suited for Dauntless. She tried to run away when she found out that we were going to be ranked. You, on the other hand, stayed and fought to emerge in first place. That's the difference." Tobias smiles, and I feel a wave of relief.

"Thank you."

"Tris, you don't have to say thank you." He takes my hand and looks into my eyes. "You're the smartest, bravest, most beautiful and most selfless girl I've ever met. I love you."  
I smile. "I love you too."

Tobias grins and shoots back with a reply. "I love you three!"

I suddenly realize what I've gotten myself into. "This is seriously SO cliche!" I roll my eyes. "Are you really going to make me say this?"

"Yup, and you started it." Tobias grins.

"I did not!"

"You said 'I love you too'".

"Well, you said I love you!" I retort, half smiling. Tobias lets out a loud sigh. "Come on, Trissy. Just do it!"

"Okay, but only because you're making me." I groan. "I love you Four."

"Yes!" Tobias pumps his fist in the air. "Now I believe you have to continue."

"I love you - five," I say, resigned. He pulls me in for a hug, and I wrap my arms around him as he whispers the last line.  
"And I love you Six."

I lean against him, looking up into his deep blue eyes. God, those eyes. They're like the ocean, constantly altering to fit his ever changing moods - a dark, stormy indigo or a sapphire blue that sparkles with excitement.

"Do you want to finish for the day after Claire?" I suggest. "We've been here since lunch and it's already 5:30."

"That would be great." He murmurs, and I break away, smiling. "I'll go tell them."

I walk to the door and look outside. "Hey guys. Claire, we're going to do your fear landscape now, and we'll finish everyone else's fear landscapes tomorrow. Go have fun." They initiates nod and filter out. Liam grins. "Bye, Six." I give him a small wave as I lean against the door frame and watch them leave. Finally, the hallway is empty, and I motion to Claire. "Follow me."

She smiles and follows me in. I nod at Tobias and sit across from him. Claire settles herself in the chair and clenches her teeth. "I'm ready."

I nod and press the needle against her neck, pushing down on the plunger. The sticky orange liquid disappears into her body, and she gives a small shudder as she leans back. I lean forward and whisper "Be brave" as her eyes go blank and the screen flares to life.

"Help!" The bright red words flash on a computer to the side as the simulation works, taking down every word that Claire emits. The screen in front of me clears up and reveals Claire... in the ocean.

Saltwater stretches around for miles, with not a single object or island in sight. Claire looks around frantically, bobbing up and down. A foamy wave suddenly explodes over her head and she submerges, water droplets flying everywhere. She gasps for air, clawing at her throat.

"Help me!" she screams, making a futile effort to swim. My eyes are glued to the screen as I watch her struggling. Another wave crashes over her body. Claire screams - a single, high scream before she sinks down, her arms going limp. The lolling head, the sagging body and the splayed out fingers. The scene is so horribly familiar that I clutch the counter. Al. I'm thrown back to that time when he was lifted out of the chasm with scarlet red blood covering his face - his body sagging and lifeless. I blink a couple times, unsteady on my feet before I turn back to the screen.

Claire sinks through the dark waters, nothing stopping her from falling into a never ending darkness. Suddenly, she flies up in her chair, coughing and clutching her throat. I move over immediately, holding her hand to calm her down.

"That was terrible," she whispers, looking at me. I look at her quietly, letting her calm down. "May I go now?" She chokes out after a minute, and I nod immediately.

"Of course. See you tomorrow." Claire leaves the room unsteadily, barely missing the door frame as she stumbles out. I turn to Tobias tiredly, running one hand through my hair.

"That was disturbing."

**Hey - thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'd love it if you did! Thanks! :D Until next tme:**

**~DauntlessProdigy4Life**


End file.
